<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me be your ruler by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713414">let me be your ruler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor'>theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Dark Peter Parker, Dark fic, F/M, Mafia AU, Marvel - Freeform, Miniseries, Mob AU, Smut, Spider-Man - Freeform, dark!fic, dark!peter parker - Freeform, dubcon, noncon, supposed to be one part but my brain hates me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: guns, dubcon, fingering</p>
<p>This is a dark! fic and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.</p>
<p>Pairing: (dark!mob!) Peter Parker x Reader</p>
<p>Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy wants girl. A cute meeting turns into an unsettling night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I haven’t written Peter in a minute. I think it goes beyond saying that this is Peter Parker as an adult. If y’all anons wanna harass me again, go ahead. You’re wasting your time, not mine. It takes me little more than a second to hit block.</p>
<p>Anyways, I’m excited for this and hope you are too.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!</p>
<p>Please leave some feedback, like and reblog &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You chewed your mouthful of salad as you listened to Molly gush about her latest fling. They never lasted long with her but she always dove in headfirst. Desiree and Halle were much more interested in her recount of her midnight shenanigans with <em>Chase? Chet? Chad?</em> You never remembered the names, even if you had the rare chance of meeting them.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You weren’t bitter, not really. Your own love life had dried up months ago but all the better. You didn’t have to rush things and you didn’t need someone always there to hang off of. You wouldn’t eschew companionship, but you weren’t going to disjoint your finally orderly life for it. You had a job, an apartment, albeit you shared that with Halle, and your feet were planted firmly beneath you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That guy at my work,” Desiree took the chance to cut in as Molly finally took a breath, “He asked me out. Finally.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oooh,” Halle set down her glass, “And? What are you doing? Movie? Dinner?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dinner,” Desiree beamed, “and drinks. I can’t really date anyone I work with but nothing wrong with something casual.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Better stay casual,” Halle snipped, “Trust me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, unlike you, I’m not tryna bone my boss,” Desiree retorted, “And we all warned you about that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, yeah,” Halle shrugged as she looked for the waitress. She tilted her head slightly and squinted. “Well, that won’t happen again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She caught the server’s eye and as the girl approached in her pressed black pants and matching blouse, Halle requested a refill and you added in your own cup with a mumbled thank you. Halle sipped as the waitress left and again her eyes strayed over the low fence of the patio. She nudged Molly with her elbow and nodded in the direction of her gaze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They giggled but didn’t share the reason for their amusement. You dug out your phone and distracted yourself as Desiree resumed her diatribe about her office romance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What about you?” Molly intoned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked up as you swiped away your mother’s tenth message that day. You blinked but Halle chuckled before you could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, she’s as chaste as a nun,” Halle mocked, “I tried to get her out on a double date with this guy I met at Shots and I guess eating cheetos in your pajamas was more fun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, well, I’m not going out with a stranger because you want to get laid,” you rolled your eyes. “Not after last time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He was cute.” She whined.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He licked my neck.” You sniffed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And?” Halle challenged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ew,” you grumbled and took a gulp of your coffee and pushed around the scraps of your devoured salad. “I’ll keep my neck unlicked for the time being.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was another giggle, this time all three girls shared in it. You shook your head as you fidgeted in your seat. “What’s up with you guys?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Take your blinders off,” Molly chirped, “and take a look around.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grimaced and quickly wiped your face before you followed her eye line. Slowly you glanced over beyond the border of the patio seating. There was a man leaned against a sleek silver car, one leg casually kicked out over the other. He wore a grey suit and played with a flip lighter. His brown hair was warm and reddish and his dark eyes met yours with a wink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blinked and turned back to the table. “What is he staring at?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You,” Molly said bluntly, “Jesus, don’t be stupid. He’s cute.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s a bit young,” you scoffed. “And how do you know he’s looking at me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s been waiting for you to notice him for about ten minutes now.” Desiree preened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And he’s not that young. Nice suit, and a car,” Halle added, “Couple of years, maybe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just turned thirty. I’m done with boys.” You shook your head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not a boy,” Molly trilled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whatever,” you checked the time, “Are we done?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, I took a long lunch for this,” Molly rebuffed, “What are you whining about? You work from home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I still work.” You cleared your throat, “And if I don’t, I have no money. So as fun as this has been…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You should say hi on your way out,” Halle said. “I’m sure he’ll try.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Enough,” you groaned, “I don’t have time for some dude.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s just grumpy because she’s in a drought,” Desiree teased, “Since you didn’t let neck-licker have a good taste, how long has it been now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut up,” you scooped up your purse and searched for your wallet, “Are you coming with me, Hal?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure,” your roommate grabbed her own bag. “Might as well share the cab.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright,” you stood and smiled at the other girls tritely, “Mol, Des, always torture.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You love us,” Molly stuck out her tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh huh,” you stepped around your chair and pushed it in. “See ya.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Halle doled out her own farewells before she followed you inside to the till. You paid, one at a time, and left through the front door. You kept your chin down as you held your phone in your hand, the man still posted against the shiny car. You had no choice but to pass him as you searched the street for a yellow taxi.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Scuse me,” he said as you passed. “Miss?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tried to ignore him but Halle caught your arm and kept you from hailing a ride. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be rude,” she hissed and looked to the man, “Hey.” She smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Miss,” he nodded to her as his eyes stayed on you. They met yours as you turned to him unimpressed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes?” You asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just had to tell you, before you disappear, that you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.” He winked again and snapped the lighter shut as he tucked it away in his jacket and stood straight. “Peter,” he held out his hand, “Parker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tried not to laugh at him. It was a cheesy line and yet he said with such confidence that you couldn’t help but be flattered. “Thanks, I guess.” You looked at his hand uncertain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Halle,” your friend shook his hand instead and introduced you in kind. “She’s a bit shy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He let her shake his hand and kept it out for you. “Miss?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let the corners of your mouth curve and you took his hand. His thumb rubbed your hand longingly and he reluctantly pulled away after the gesture.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You busy tonight?” He asked. “You look like you’re in a hurry but I’d love to get more than a name.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She isn’t,” Halle interrupted, “She’s free after five!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You froze and looked at her in shock. Your lips parted helplessly and you glanced back at the man. You tried to hold your composure as you reached over and pinched Halle’s arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“More than enough time,” he said, “I’ll be around at eight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t a question and yet, you wanted to say no. He reached over and wiggled your phone from your hand. You tried to keep your grasp on it but were so surprised by the swipe, that you merely batted it into his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can send me the details,” his thumb moved swiftly across your screen. “There,” he patted his chest, “You’ve got my number. I got yours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t do tonight.” You lied as you took your phone back. “And I have a b--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She doesn’t,” Halle interjected again, “Please, get her out of the apartment. She needs it. Desperately.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hal,” you warned sharply. You swallowed and peered down the street. You raised your hand and signaled for a cab. “Peter, it was… nice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grabbed your roommate and dragged her away from the man. You stepped off the curb behind his car and a taxi pulled up. You ushered her inside and pulled shut the door with a sigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t believe you,” you said as you glanced over at the man. He watched you with a grin as he shoved his hands in his pocket. The car pulled away and you fell back against the seat. “That guy was shady as hell.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He seems fun. You could use some of that.” She chimed, “Oh, I’m so excited for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my god,” you said rigidly, “You’re really gonna make me do this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, you can thank me later,” she nudged you, “He seems eager to break your dry spell.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your stomach was going crazy. You were both dreading and excited for your ‘date’. The more you thought about it, the more you wanted to at least give yourself a chance. Halle wasn’t wrong, you needed to get out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had just been so sudden and unexpected. The thought of spending a couple hours with a stranger was anxiety-inducing. It was exactly why you hadn’t downloaded Tinder after your last relationship. You weren’t ready to start over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pulled on your best dress. It wasn’t too bad. A simple black number that hugged your figure but wasn’t painfully tight. You borrowed a pair of too small heels from Halle and she helped you look human again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She had also taken command of your phone. After you attempted to ignore the first message, she’d snatched it up and sent your complex address and a few emojis you weren’t too fond of.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What if I’m overdressed?” You asked. “Or underdressed?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look fine,” she assured you and your phone buzzed on the table. She swept it up and read the screen. “Alright,” she grabbed your clutch and typed in a reply. “He’s here.” She shoved the phone into the bag. “Now go. Have fun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, mom, I’ll make sure you have a grand old time at prom,” you said dryly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry about waking me up,” she sang, “If you even come home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My god,” you hissed, “Really?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She giggled and dragged you to the door. “Don’t keep him waiting too long.” She chided, “He seems like he knows what he wants.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned away and cringed as she shut the door. You wobbled on the heels and balanced yourself. You headed for the elevator, afraid the stairs might lead to injury, and you fiddled with your clutch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>What were you doing? You were all dressed up for a stranger?</em> And he was young. If you had to guess, at least five years younger. You were too old for him; too old for this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The doors dinged and you stepped onto the elevator. You refused to look at yourself in the mirrored walls and counted the floors to ground level. You stepped out and strode through the front doors. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The same car waited for you, the same figure, this time in a darker suit. Peter approached you as you carefully descended the steps down. He offered his hand and you had no choice but to take it or topple.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm,” he drew you closer and looked at you up and down, side to side, “Beautiful, just like I remembered.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You snorted and stifled your laughter. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you laughing at, princess,” he asked, “It’s the truth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gulped and blinked at him. He was earnest and it made your cheeks burn. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You already thanked me. Besides, you don’t need to thank me for telling you straight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smiled awkwardly as his hand glided up your arm and turned to hook his through it. He guided you forward to the car and opened the door, letting you go and watching you patiently. You bit your lip as you eyed the leather seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it, princess?” He purred.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked at him and tried not to frown. “Is this a trick? Did my friends put you up to this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Babe, I don’t know your friends,” his hand rested on the door, “I only wanna know you. Come on, get in.” You squinted and he chuckled. “I don’t mind being late… for good reason. So let’s not waste our time for nothing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You caught the warning laced in his voice; subtle, almost so much so that you barely recognised it. You inhaled and bent to slide into the seat. He shut the door after you and rounded the front. He fell into the seat and checked his watch before he started the engine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we might be a bit behind.” He said as he pulled out sharply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were confused as Peter stopped at the curb in front of a darkened boutique. You rarely went this far uptown; your wallet didn’t allow for that. You frowned as he killed the engine and climbed out. You opened your door and tutted as he came around the car.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s my job, princess,” he grabbed the handle and waved you out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I--” You got out and looked up and down the dark strip. Everything was closed or closing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Be patient,” he took your hand and shut the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled you to the front door of the boutique and uncovered the security pad. He punched in the code and lifted the metal gating. He opened the front door and gestured you ahead of him. You entered and he flipped on the lights behind you. You shook your head and looked around. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No questions,” he sidled past you, “I know some people.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He went to a rack and flipped through the hangers. He grabbed a dress and asked your size as he turned it in his hands. You answered stiffly and he traded the garment for another. He crossed to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like this,” he touched your cap sleeve, “but I was thinking something a bit flashier.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sputtered and stared at the short red dress he held. “Are you serious? You want me to change?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s on me,” he pulled out the tag, “And it’s designer. Only the best for my girl.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You laughed dryly. “It’s a first date, lover boy. I don’t think--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Two minutes,” he pushed the dress into your arms as he looked at his watch again. “But if you need help, I’m more than willing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stared at him in disbelief. You took the dress and hesitated. “You’re… serious?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Serious about you, princess, now chop chop.” He turned and paced the front of the store. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed and found your way back to the booths meant for fittings. You undressed and shimmied into the red sheath. It was barely longer than your ass and the cut accentuated your waist. It was something you would wear ten years ago in uni, not something meant for a thirty year old writer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grabbed your black dress and left the stall. You hated how exposed you fell. You entered the front room again. “Can I pick something else?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Princess,” he turned and buttoned his jacket, “Why would you do that?” He neared as he took you in. “You look great.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gripped the black dress and wiggled it out of your grasp. He took your arm again and swept you to the door. You struggled not to fall in your borrowed shoes. He got you outside and turned to lock up, the metal rolling down loudly as you shivered in the evening air. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he followed you back to the car, he shoved your old dress in the trash can and pulled the door open once more. You sat and fought to keep the skirt from riding up. His eyes grazed your legs and he hummed before he closed the door. Second thoughts began to storm in your head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wondered how he could be so… firm. He was so sure you couldn’t resist his will. You’d never been with anyone like him. You’d dated older men and even they had never been so insistent. It was disorienting but intriguing. You peeked over at him. He sensed the movement and his lips curved.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry, princess, we’re on our way now,” he affirmed as he steered with one hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wanted to say something. Wanted to tell him you hated the dress, that you didn’t want to go wherever he was going. But you weren’t sure how to say it or really, if you should. Something about him made you uneasy, and even, excited.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You expected a restaurant, maybe a bar. You’d settle for either if it would end the mystery of the spontaneous date sooner. Instead, you found yourself plummeting further into confusion as Peter drove out of the city and to a house, better described as a mansion, nestled into the outlying sprawl.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the car stopped and the engine died, you stared at the cars all along the winding driveway. You looked at Peter before he could get out. He reached across and squeezed your chin playfully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stick by me,” he said, “You just smile and I’ll do all the talking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You drew your brows together and he laughed as he brushed his thumb along your bottom lip. He pulled away and got out, opening your door as he had before, and taking your hand again. You followed him, cluelessly, and wondered what on earth you’d gotten yourself into. Or rather, what Halle had tossed you into.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You came up to the door, Peter snaked his arm around your waist and held you close. You squirmed and he tapped your ass before once more hugging you to him. You gave him a sharp look but he stuck his tongue out at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Relax, princess,” he purred as he waited for an answer to the doorbell, “First thing, we’ll get you a drink. It’s a party, don’t be so uptight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe, I wouldn’t be so… un-relaxed if you would just tell me what’s going on,” you grumbled as you smooth your short skirt out. “And chose something a little less skimpy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The dress is nice.” He argued. “Not as nice as your ass but--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The door opened and he turned to the man who stared back expectantly. Only nods passed between them before he was gestured within, pulling you with him. You sighed and his fingers curled into your hip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t forget to smile, princess,” he whispered as he followed the suited man. “My friends like pretty girls.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You batted your lashes at him but forced a smile nonetheless. It was a little much for a first date but you suspected making it even more difficult, would help neither of you. Besides, you had this unsettling tickle along your spine. The sense that something about this man, about this place, just wasn’t right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The large room was buzzing as you entered. More men in suits, women in dresses, a bar against the far wall, servers milling around to tend to the guests. It was like an episode of some reality show about overly wealthy housewives. You felt entirely out of place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Parker,” A man approached and Peter held out his free hand to greet him, “About time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I seem to be right on time,” Peter argued and squeezed your waist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah. I can only guess this beauty had you tied up,” the man looked at you and smiled, He offered his hand. “Steve.” He accepted your shy handshake. “Rogers.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You returned your name and Peter eyed Steve’s hand as it lingered on yours. The other man dropped your hand and tucked his away in his pocket. He was taller than Peter, much taller, and blonde, and his broad shoulders strained against his tailored suit. Formidable and yet he faced the man at your side with an air of respect.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Champagne?” Peter said as he looked over at you, “Maybe something harder?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, anything will do,” you tapped your heel nervously, “I’m not picky.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snickered and waved over a server with two fingers. He took a fizzing glass for you and sent the waiter away with a folded bill.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, where’s Bucky?” Peter asked, “He’s never far from you, is he?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, he was arguing with Nat and they both stormed out. I think he headed out back.” Steve chuckled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Typical,” Peter sighed as he unbuttoned his suit jacket, “Business can wait. We’re here to celebrate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s what I assumed.” Steve sniffed and pushed his shoulders back as he looked around. “Tony’s well on his way, isn’t he?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter followed Steve’s gaze across the room. You looked too and a man with greying black hair spoke loudly as he sloshed scotch in a glass. He had several women around him who trilled at every word he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm,” Peter pursed his lips, “Wouldn’t be a problem if he kept it to special occasions.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re celebrating right? Worry about that later.” Steve waved the grim remark away. “There he is.” He looked over Peter’s shoulder and waved to someone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sipped and watched as a dark-haired man appeared with a glower. He seemed annoyed to be noticed but elbowed Steve as he came up beside him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Buck,” Steve said and pointed to you, reciting your name, “Peter’s girl.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man, Bucky, Buck; they’d referred to him as both, squinted at you before he shook your hand. A dimple formed in his cheek as he gave half a grin and Peter snapped his fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you hiding from Nat or me?” He asked curtly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky raised his brows and turned to Peter. “I never really lined up for you, Parker,” he sneered, “I thought we were square.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are we?” Peter bent his arm and rubbed your lower back. “Steve, look after her. We,” he pointed between him and Bucky, “Need to talk.” He turned and kissed your cheek. It surprised you and you watched him go as you felt a tingle where his lips had touched you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, don’t worry yourself,” Steve intoned, “They only act like they hate each other.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh,” you spun the glass slowly and took another drink, “They’re good actors, then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve laughed and reached to straighten his tie. “Just a little disagreement, is all,” he dropped his hand again and it caused his jacket to flap. Your eye followed the fabric and you hid your shock behind the champagne as you glimpsed the gun on his hip. <em>A fucking gun?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, why a party?” You asked. “Peter didn’t say…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Celebrating a deal,” Steve said vaguely, “Although I say he’s more intent on showing you off.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I…” You shifted awkwardly. “Oh. Well, we don’t really-- we only just--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s an intense guy. He moves fast. I get it.” Steve grinned. “Can’t blame him for that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You laughed nervously and looked around. You were on edge as you tried to convince yourself you hadn’t seen a gun under Steve’s jacket. <em>It couldn’t be. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was only a few awkward minutes before Peter returned. As smoothly as before he wrapped his arm around you and nodded to Bucky as he resumed his place beside Steve. He took your near empty glass and considered the few bubbles left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, princess, let’s get you another drink,” he said, “We’ll speak later,” he intoned to the two men as he led you away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked with him to the bar and he let you go as he ordered you another drink with a wordless gesture and slid your empty glass across the counter. You leaned against the stool as he propped an arm up on the bar and his eyes roved over you as another champagne was poured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There it was. Just visible under his jacket. Peter kept his pistol in a chest holster. The sight made you shiver and you quickly looked away. You reached for the glass and drank urgently. You hiccuped as you tried not to choke.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Take it easy,” he chuckled, “Something the matter?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no,” you lied, “Just nervous… I wasn’t, uh, ready for all this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, princess, I don’t think you’re ready for me,” he stepped closer and brushed his fingers along your skirt and down your leg, “But you will be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter was unrelenting. There was a restraint to his persistence which made him even more unsettling. A brief caress or slithered word frazzled your tipsy nerves. The glasses of champagne went down easy and you were anything but stingy as you gulped away your anxiety.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time Peter looked at his watch and declared the night over, you were almost thankful for his ever present arm at your waist. The wine, the heels, made your path an unsteady one. Your vision glowed warmly as another heat spread through you from this peculiar man’s touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He bid his farewells, which were short and guarded, and led you down the curved front steps. He grabbed your elbow as you stumbled at the bottom and your teeth chattered as you turned back to him. He chuckled and let you go as he shrugged off his jacket. He draped it over your shoulders and rubbed your arms through the sleeves. It smelled of him and you took a deep breath of his scent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You fluttered your lashes and your eyes traced the leather of his holster and the gun that hung under his chest. You looked at his face and your lips parted. He smirked and tilted his head as he sighed and adjusted the leather strap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” he said in a low voice, “You have a good night?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?” You wriggled away from his hands, “I…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s just a part of me. Of what I do, princess,” he grabbed your hand and tugged you along the mosaic walk. “And those men in there.” He led you to the car and unlocked it. “So, it was a good night?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded and lowered yourself into the seat as he opened the door. You leaned your clutch against your thigh and he closed the door. He slid into the car next to you and you hugged his jacket closer. The gentle chill of summer creeped out in the full light of the moon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t need to be afraid of me,” he reached over and nudged your chin so that you looked at him. “I don’t hurt pretty girls.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You dipped your head down and leaned away from him. He sighed and started the car. He pulled out slowly between the row of vehicles and drove carefully along the twisted drive. He kept one hand on the wheel as his other lingered between your seats.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Quiet, tired, and slightly drunk, you pushed your head back against the leather and closed your eyes. You wanted to get home and go to bed. You were happy the date, if you could call it that, was over. Whatever this man had dragged you into, you were all too happy to leave behind you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You flinched as you felt a tickle below the hem of your skirt. You opened one eye and looked over at Peter as he reached across the low console. His teeth grazed his bottom lips as he kept his focus on the road. You watched dumbly as his fingers crawled below your dress and he pinched your thigh until your legs fell apart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shhh,” he pressed his fingers to the front of your panties, “Just sit back and enjoy the ride, princess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter,” you grabbed his wrist and he easily twisted from your grasp and slapped your thigh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rolled his shoulders and your eyes lingered on the gun again. He looked at you sharply in the rearview and picked at the edge of your panties. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you’re a good girl, I’ll be good to you.” He warned and slipped his fingers under the fabric.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gasped as his fingertips glided over your cunt and he pushed between your folds. He pressed down on your clit and swirled, your thighs clenching around his hand. You clawed at the side of the seat as your entire body went rigid. You should push him away, demand he stop, but you didn’t. You told yourself it was fear but the slickness along your pussy assured you it was something else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You quivered as he kept on, effortlessly as he continued to drive. His profile was limned by the moon and the passing lamp posts. Your thick breaths and thin moans filled the space of the car. He slid his hand lower and poked at your entrance. You swallowed as he curled his fingers inside of you and kept the heel of his hand firm to your bud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pete---” Your voice drifted off as you covered your eyes with your hand and turned your head away from him. You were drunk, you were weak, and it had been almost a year. You weren’t thinking straight and it felt so good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rocked his hand, harder and harder, as he goaded you in a low voice; “that’s it, princess,” “come on”, “so close…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You spasmed and let out a pathetic whine as you came, your legs quivering as you gripped his wrist and urged his hand deeper. He didn’t let up until you were twitching and whimpering, overwrought and overwhelmed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You panted as you let go of him and he dragged his wet fingers over your leg. You blinked as your eyelids drooped heavily and watched as he brought his fingers to his lips and tasted them. He hummed and veered smoothly along the curb and came to a stop.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just in time, princess,” he turned slightly and propped his arm in the space between your seats. “Come here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabbed your chin and drew you close as he crossed the gap between you. He pressed his lips to yours and squeezed your jaw until you let his tongue in. He purred and pulled away reluctantly. His dark eyes flitted past you and he stared through the window wistfully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess this is good night,” he said and released your chin. You peeked over your shoulder at the archway of your building. “But not goodbye.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He played with the lapel of his jacket and you looked down. You grabbed the jacket and slid it slowly back on your shoulders. He held it in place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold onto that,” he said, “I’ll be around to get it another time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, you should…” You breathed and licked your lip nervously. Despite the adrenaline still pumping through you, you didn’t relish the idea of a second date. Not with this type of man. “Keep it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go,” he straightened the jacket, “You’re tired… it was a long night, princess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hesitated but left his jacket on. You snatched up your clutch and unbuckled your seatbelt. He patted your arm and got out to rush around and open your door. You stood and he gave your ass a tap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I almost forgot myself,” he said as he leaned on the car door. “Night, babe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good night, Peter,” you uttered through your haze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked away slowly. You climbed the stairs to the front door of your building and looked back as you dug around for your keys in your bag. Peter watched you as he stood by the car. You turned and unlocked the front door. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even as the door clattered shut behind you and you heard the click of the mechanism, it felt like a poor barrier between you and the mysterious man. You felt disjointed as waited for the elevator. The familiarity of the building contrasted starkly with the odd events of that night. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You just wanted to leave it behind you but that voice in your head told you that everything had changed. That there was no going back from that moment.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: guns, dubcon, noncon, handjob.</p>
<p>This is a dark! fic and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.</p>
<p>Summary: You try to forget about Peter but he won’t forget about you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hate that I am the way that I am. I wanted to keep this to two parts but you know me. </p>
<p>Anyways, I’m excited for this and hope you are too.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!</p>
<p>Please leave some feedback &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Drowsy in the afterglow of sex and alcohol, you fell quickly into a deep sleep. You didn’t even change before you sank into bed. You hardly recalled the elevator ride up or stumbling into your apartment and tripping around the shadows to your room. It was only a fractured journey from the car to your mattress.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You woke as your phone vibrated under your pillow. You must have buried it there before passing out. You groaned and rolled over as you dug it out. There were several notifications next to a single name; <em>Peter.</em> You thumbed through each message; written in the same tone as his voice. Demanding, without question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Great night, Princess.’ ‘We’ll do it again Saturday.’ ‘Wear something nice.’ … The messages escalated smoothly from doting to commanding. It jolted you back to the night before, the way he seemed to just thrust you through the night. <em>The dress, the drinks, the men, the guns…</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat up, your panties crooked on your hips. You muttered and swiped away the messages. You weren’t seeing him again. You couldn’t. You had stuck your toe in too deep already. It was best to nip these things in the bud. Not to let yourself get dragged in so far you couldn’t see the surface. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter was more than mysterious; he was dangerous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You went to the kitchen and waited for the machine to grind as the scent of coffee filled your heavy body. You drank too much, did too much. You still felt Peter’s hand between your legs. It made your chest tight and your head spin. You looked down at your body, the red dress wrinkled and askew.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You left the coffee to brew and retreated to your room. You tore off the dress and your panties. You pulled on a cotton shirt and loose pajama pants. You stormed back into the kitchen and shoved the clothing in the bin. You snatched your phone from the counter and swiped up the lock screen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Sorry, I don’t think this is going to work out.’ You typed. Your hand shook as you hovered over send. You heard Halle’s door and you pressed your thumb down. You looked up at her before you pulled up the block option.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How was your night?” She asked as she inhaled the aroma of your morning ritual.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eh, you know, another dead end,” you pushed your thumb down and the conversation disappeared. “Just not my type.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” She whined. “He seemed so nice. And he liked you so much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blackened your screen and placed your phone face down. “Well, you know, things don’t always turn out.” You shrugged and pulled out a mug, “You want some?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you at least going to tell me about it?” She pouted. “And yes, lots of sugar.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You poured her coffee and handed her the sugar dish. You frowned at how much powder she scooped into her cup but it was her most endearing trait. She knew what she wanted and she didn’t care what anyone thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, well, it wasn’t anything special. He took me to a party but… I don’t know. What kind of first date is that? Take me somewhere I don’t know anyone…” You ran your finger around the rim of your cup. “Maybe when I was younger but now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You sound like such an old lady,” she snickered, “Oh my god!” She stood straight, “Are we old?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am, but you’ll always be young at heart, Hal,” you rolled your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you’re not going to try a second?” She prodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think so,” you cradled your mug, “He… hasn’t even messaged me back.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hated lying but Halle had gotten you into this mess and you knew she’d harp on you for not even giving Peter a chance. But you had. He wasn’t what he seemed and you didn’t want to stick around and find out what exactly he was hiding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” She huffed. “Well, fuck him then.” She sipped from her coffee and her lips curved as she swallowed. “Wait, did you…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hal, come on,” you snipped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, fine, but you know, maybe if you got laid, you wouldn’t be so uptight.” She teased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not this again,” you groaned and slid your phone off the counter. “You know what, I got work to do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh huh,” she hummed as you turned to leave, “Work. When did you get so old and boring?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“One of us had to,” you called back over your shoulder, “And we both know you’re never growing up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your phone was pleasantly still for the rest of the day. You felt a twinge of guilt having blocked Peter but then you recalled the men and their holsters. You found your mind drifting away from your work and your fingers hovered over the keyboard as you thought back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The company he kept added to the uneasiness in your chest. Steve was friendly but arrogant. The way he looked at you, the way he spoke to you, what was it he introduced you as, <em>“Peter’s girl”</em>. And that man, Bucky. He didn’t seem too fond of Peter but the way he’d grinned at you, as if he knew something you didn’t. Well, he did, they all did. Your head stormed as you tried to figure out their secret.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook off the curdling paranoia and hunched as you squinted closer at your computer. You made yourself focus as you skimmed the tight font and added your suggestions in the margin. You sent off your edited draft as your stomach groaned; empty and churning from the acidic coffee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grabbed your phone and your mug as you stood. You checked the time. Almost noon. You grumbled and went back to the kitchen, thankfully empty as Halle had left for work an hour ago. You set your cup down and expanded your notifications. A single phone call from a private number and a new follower on your mostly empty Insta.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You opened the neglected app and hit the notification. The profile was emptier than yours. the profile pic was just black and there were no posts. The name gave you no hints as it was obviously generated by the site. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You went back and a comment popped up on the picture of your and Halle at last year's winter market. ‘Gorgeous, Princess.’ You read and reread the two words as you leaned against the counter. You bit your fingertips and went back to the mysterious profile. You hit ‘block’ and locked your phone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Surely, he’d get the hint sooner or later. It was one date and the man seemed to have no trouble with women. He’d move on and you’d both forget about that off putting night. You just had to wait him out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A week rolled by as you kept yourself busy with your work. The phone calls stopped after the first day and you had no more peculiar alerts awaiting you. Your plan had worked. It wasn’t exactly the best; it was a bit cowardly, actually. Yet, knowing how Peter was and how ‘no’ seemed beyond his vocabulary, you had more faith in your evasion than his understanding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the weekend approached, Halle convinced you to come out with the girls. You had eluded those opportunities for the past year as you found yourself disillusioned and disinterested in the club scene. You felt as if you were aging out of it and seeing all those fresh-faced coeds assured you of it. Even so, the girls liked to dance and in their words, you need to ‘let loose’.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t disagree. You had been on edge and the mounting emails in your inbox didn’t ease the stress of everything else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a pre-drink burning a whole in your stomach, you pulled on a pair of flats as your bag hung across your chest. You were comfortable but not stuffy in your tight jeans and the bright pink top with the criss-cross straps. You felt pretty good and the vodka made you optimistic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You headed down to the street and caught a cab. The dread evaporated the closer you got and as you pulled up to the front of the flashing club, Molly and Desiree waved at your approach. The four of you joined the line as you searched out your ID.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So,” Molly said, “Halle told us about your little date!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Date?” You blinked. “Oh, yeah, that didn’t pan out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” Desiree scoffed, “That guy was so cute though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, he was nice, but we just didn’t…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s ghosting her!” Halle interjected, “Didn’t even text the next day, ugh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Halle crossed her arms and you nodded. You weren’t going to correct her, you didn’t need the other two piling on about your dormant love life. You came out to have a good time, that’s what they promised you, and you didn’t want to think about the night that still stood so vividly in your mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you stepped up to the bouncer, he barely looked at your card. You were almost offended as he waved you through and carded the next party more closely. You glanced around at your friends but they hardly seemed bothered. Well, only Halle had reached that big three-o with you, and the other two girls still had a year or two to go.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Madonna’s voice pumped from the speakers as you neared the bar. You looked around at the streaming lights and the bodies shadowed in the strobe. You were surprised you recognized the song and you nudged Desiree as she waited for Molly to order the first round.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s up with the music?” You asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s retro night! Duh! Just for you!” She giggled and you elbowed her harder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Molly turned and passed out the plastic cups with their thin straws and you followed Halle to the low stage where the smoke machine billowed. You coughed at the taste of the fog and sucked on your straw. You began to sway as the other girls led the charge. You could help but be enlivened by the deep base and the energy all around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you danced, the girls yelled back and forth about their recent drama. Desiree’s date had been more successful than your own, Molly was certain she was in love with Charlie? You still didn’t know. And Halle was just riding the vibe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You finished your drink and the other girls stacked their cups in yours before you crossed the stage to leave the garbage on the table just beside the platform. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked over at the bar, pondering another, and your eye was caught by a figure who seemed out of place. The cut of his suit, the way he leaned on hand on a stool, and the intense gaze sent in your direction startled you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blinked and stumbled over to the single step down to the floor. You pushed through the bodies, nearly tumbling as a tipsy guy crashed into you. You got to the bar and looked up and down it. Girls waved their hands to get the bar tender’s attention and guys sidled up to them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky was gone. It was him. Maybe the air was filled with smoke and the lights were flashing like a siren, but you were certain. <em>Why was he there? How had he found you among the city? Among the reverie in that club? Why had he been watching you? And where had he gone?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You went to where you’d seen him and searched the perimeter of the bar. You went back through the club and slipped past those just getting in. You tapped on the bouncer’s shoulder and he grumbled before he turned and bent to hear you. “What is it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you see a guy in a suit leave? Dark hair and--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s a lot of people here,” he shrugged you off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You snarled and turned back. You got ahead of the flood of new arrivals and fought your way back to the three girls on the stage. As you walked up, Halle pouted and grabbed your elbow. “Boo, we thought you were getting another round.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no, I…” you squirmed and tried to get back into the rhythm, “I had to use the restroom.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, how about now? Wanna refill the tank?” She jibed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, sure,” you picked at the purse. “Be right back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Make mine a double,” Molly called after you. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Despite drowning yourself in alcohol, you barely slept and when you did, you were back in the club, staring at a man you never expected to see again. You wondered if maybe you’d imagined it or if Peter had sent him after you or if it was someone else and you were just tipsy and blind. Whatever it was, you couldn’t shake the foreboding that followed you into the next morning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your Saturday was painful and lazy. You spent your hangover on the couch and barely saw Halle as she cowered in the dim light of her room. You fell asleep there and dragged yourself to bed just before nine. You really were old, or at least, getting there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sunday slapped you in the face after another night of disjointed dreams. Peter and the room full of men, Bucky at the bar, and static in between. Responsibility called you from your mattress and you cleaned up and dressed for your weekly trip to the grocery store. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you came out, Halle was glaring at her phone. “What’s up?” You asked as you shoved your wallet in your purse. “You coming to the store?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I got called in for one.” She pouted. “Tell me why I fucked that asshole?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit, Hal, I’m sorry. Well, I’ll just do the shop myself.” You frowned, “Let you get ready to deal with all that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s all because he fucking texted me on Friday and drunk me decided to reply and then… urgh, why do I do this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know why you’re asking me?” You grinned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, please go before I throw this at you,” she shook her phone, “And don’t forget my oat milk.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whole milk?” You asked as you slipped your shoes on, “Got it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t,” she warned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, alright. Hopefully I catch you before you go,” you stood and grabbed your keys from the hook. “Have fun with Mr. Bossman.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut up,” she buried her head in her hands, “Oh my god!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tried not to laugh as you left. You felt bad for her as you didn’t know what you’d do in her situation. Looking for a new job had been her first thought but the market was never very good and the man who was driving her away, wasn’t exactly a shining reference.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took your usual route to the grocer. You had your list on your phone and loaded your cart. You filled the reusable bags and set off for a very inconvenient subway ride home. Your arms screamed as you carried the load up your street and struggled to find your keys at the door. The elevator was too slow and you ended up hauling it all up the stairs. You were out of breath as you got to your apartment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned the knob just a little and kicked open the door. You stomped in and dropped the bags. “So, I got your damn milk--” You stopped short as your voice collided with Halle’s. She was already dressed for work but her braids were still loose. She stood behind the couch as she talked to your unexpected visitor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, there she is,” she said snappily, “I wouldn’t blame her for kicking you out but I’ll leave it up to her.” Halle turned to you, “Look who’s here. Only took him a week to come around.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hal,” you said softly as you set the bags down. “What--” You lowered your voice, “Why’d you let him in?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So he can apologize to you,” she huffed loudly and passed you to close the door, “Don’t you worry, I still gotta finish getting ready so you have lots of time to hear him out.” She looked at him sharply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really, it’s…” You gulped as you peeked over at Peter. He sat calmly in the chair as he watched you. “Yeah, okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She marched into her room and as her door closed, you reluctantly approached the back of the couch where your roommate had just stood. You stared at Peter, uncertain what to say. You hadn’t been prepared for this; for him to be there in your apartment, your home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter,” you ran your hands over the couch cushions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You lie to everyone you know?” He asked. “As I recall, I’m not the one who’s been… ‘ghosting’, as your friend says.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I…” You shifted and picked at the seam, “Look, I told you it wasn’t going to work--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You barely gave me a chance. Gave <em>us</em> a chance,” he said as he pushed his legs apart. “That’s hardly fair.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you know, I have work and it’s just not a good time for me right now.” You sniffed. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, but--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ha, princess, I don’t hurt so easy,” he smirked, “Why don’t you sit down and we can talk properly… finally.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You scratched your brow and cleared your throat. “I don’t think we need to do that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your voice trailed off as Halle opened her door again. She swept out and you waited as she scooped her purse off the counter and sidestepped the groceries still sat on the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gotta go,” she sang, “I’ll see you after work.” She stopped by the door as she wiggled into her heels, “Let me know how you deal with… him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See ya,” you said quietly and watched her go. You looked back at Peter slowly as he chuckled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What did you tell her about me?” He wondered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing. Really.” You said. “I have your jacket. You want it back--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sit,” he gestured to the couch. “We’ll worry about that later.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. Peter, please. I’m just not interested, okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You seemed pretty interested in the car,” he purred, “Seemed real interested.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I…” You looked at the wall and squirmed. “I didn’t ask you to do that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were asking for it in that dress,” he intoned. “Now,” his movement drew your eye as he reached into his jacket, “I don’t like playing things like this.” He pulled the pistol from its holster and rested it on the arm of the chair, his hand firm on the handle. “Please, sit down. Let’s talk.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stared at the gun. Your blood burned hot and you felt blindly as you came around the couch and dropped down. Your eyes never left the muzzle. <em>Would he use it on you?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, princess, don’t you worry, I’m just getting comfortable.” He taunted. “Now, I’ve been tryna figure out where I went wrong. I got you a pretty dress, I took you to a nice party, I fed you champagne, and I even gave you a little dessert,” he mused and his lip curled, “So I gotta confess I’m confused as you why you’ve been hiding from me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were paralyzed. You clutched your knees and gritted your teeth. You didn’t know what to say. You’d convinced yourself that you’d never see him again. Your method was tried and trued, at least, when it was used against you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be afraid. You can tell me. I really would prefer the truth.” His finger slid along the short barrel as he spoke. “So?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I… Peter, I don’t think that we would, uh, work out. Look, I don’t like guns and…” Your lashes fluttered, “I don’t really know that I wanna be around someone who carries one. Not too mention, your friends--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My friends. Princess, your mine. They won’t touch you.” He raised his chin. “They’re not that bold.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were silent. Your heart pulsed loudly and you took a breath. You stood cautiously and crossed your arms. “Peter, we talked. I told you my reasons. I think you should… go.” You said as firmly as you could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He laughed again. His cheek twitched and the smile fell away from his face. He rose slowly and turned his gun to tuck it away under his jacket. His eyes never left you as he did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You really want me to go?” He asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded and held your breath. “Yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He threw his hands out and clapped them against his pants. He shook his head and crossed the room. You turned to watch him as he passed and suddenly, you were thrust towards him. His hand was on the back of your neck as he pulled you against him. He held you tightly and you felt his gun poking through his jacket.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grinned, his lips only an inch from yours. “I’m going, princess, but not without you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let go of me!” You struggled with him. “Get off!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Princess,” he warned as his fingers dug into your neck, “Settle down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I told you to go.” You hissed as you grabbed his wrist. “Please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s get this straight,” he said, “You don’t tell me what to do. Even if it gets me hard.” He crushed his lips to your suddenly and you wrestled with him, your teeth grazing his lip before he pulled back sharply, barely escaping a bite. “You don’t wanna do that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand went to your chin and he looked you in the face. He rubbed his nose against yours and growled. You beat on his chest and he squeezed tighter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit, let’s not just rush out of here,” he released you, “You should get those away before they spoil.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stepped back and placed his hand on the front of his jacket, where his gun was hidden. You gaped at him and your eyes flitted to the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, don’t worry, we’ll be on our way soon enough,” he said, “So long as you hurry up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallowed and he moved with you as you went to the bags. He blocked the door as you pulled the straps apart and began to unpack shakily. You dropped a can and it rolled along the floor before he stopped it with his foot. He kicked it back and leaned an elbow on the door frame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You picked it up with several other cans and went to the cupboard. You snapped the door closed as you felt around the drawer with your other hand. You heard a click and looked to Peter as he aimed his pistol at you. He tilted his head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t do that,” he intoned as your hand lingered just inches from the knives inside the drawer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You went back to the spread of groceries and tried to ignore him as you put everything in its place. As you bent to fill the crisper, he purred, a sizzly ‘princess’ under his breath. You finished up and packed the bags one into the other. You left them on the counter and again, he put his gun away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Princess, let me tell you something,” he gripped the door handle, “I don’t take that out without using it very often so don’t press my patience.” He turned the knob slowly, “I’ve waited on you long enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The car ride was tense and long. Peter drove you uptown and you watched out the window helplessly. You rubbed your palms together nervously as they dampened with sweat. He’d taken your phone when you reached for it. He tossed it and it was somewhere on the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He drove past the condos and the walk-ups and continued on nearly the exact path he’d taken on the momentous night. Another grand house awaited you but you remained in the seat as Peter climbed out. He opened your door and still you didn’t move. He reached across you to unbuckle the seat belt and grabbed your arm. He jerked you out onto your feet and sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter,” you begged, “What’s going on? Please, you’re scaring me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Princess, have I done you wrong?” He asked but you didn’t answer. “I won’t hurt you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re hurting me right now,” you wriggled your arm and he shoved you ahead of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In,” he demanded as you stumbled up the rounded steps. “Now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You opened the door and stepped inside. You crossed the marble floor of the foyer as he directed you from behind. He followed at a pace, close enough that you couldn’t flee. Even if you did, you wouldn’t make it far.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pete,” the voice startled you and you stopped at the bottom of the wide staircase. Bucky stood in a doorway to your left. His gaze moved from you to Peter and back again. “I didn’t realise you brought company.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re still here?” Peter snipped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was I supposed to leave?” He sneered. “You got me and Steve running around and you’re gonna kick us to the curb.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t look very busy to me,” Peter growled and neared to rest his hand on your lower back. He leaned in and whispered in your ear. “Upstairs, turn left, the room at the very end. I don’t like hide and seek, you got me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded and looked at Bucky again. His mouth slanted knowingly and his tongue poked out for just a moment. You turned up the stairs and left Peter behind. You reached the top and listened for a moment to his muffled voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You and Steve do your fucking job and leave me alone. Understand. I don’t want to be bothered.” Peter snarled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I wouldn’t wanna be interrupted either,” Bucky snickered. “Not with her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go,” Peter barked. “Now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ay, you might be Tony’s man but you still gotta watch yourself,” Bucky warned. “This little arrangement isn’t gonna last forever…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You went to your left and to the door at the end, like he said. You entered and couldn’t help but gasp at the immense bedroom. The black and white decor was expertly matched in marbles and exotics woods, plush velvet and polished sconces. You couldn’t help but admire the luxury.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t close the door. You glanced around dumbly and stood in one spot as you feared you might break something. You wrung your hands as you heard the steady footsteps and you spun as Peter entered. He looked even more agitated as he cracked his knuckles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry about that, Princess,” he said, “Now where were we?” His eyes roved the room as he thought, “Ah, yes, an apology.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Apology. I…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Should I close the door?” He raised a brow, “You’d be surprised how sound carries in here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You frowned and he laughed as he swung the door shut. He neared you and bit the tip of his tongue as he considered you. His brown eyes bore into you and you took a step back. He stayed near and caught your wrist. His other hand fumbled with his belt and he let out a slow breath through his nose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Princess, I’d love to treat you how you deserve but you gotta be good to me too.” He pulled on your arm and twisted as you tried to resist. You hissed and he pushed your hand against his crotch. “I don’t forgive easy but I’m sure you can change that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t... don’t make me do this,” you uttered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, but princess, you did this,” he pressed your hand around his bulge. “You take care of me and I’ll do the same.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You parted your lips to argue and he grabbed the back of your head. He kissed you roughly and guided your hand to the top of his boxers. He slid your fingers under the elastic and urged you on, wrapping your fingers around his dick with a groan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He squeezed until you gripped him firmly. He led your hand up and down as he held you to him, his hot breath filling you as it picked up. He forced his tongue into your mouth and you clawed at his jacket as he kept your other hand around him. He parted from your mouth at last and pressed his cheek to yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keep going, princess,” he purred as he slowly withdrew his hand from around yours. “You don’t wanna use your hand, I might think of something else.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You quivered and slid your hand up and down his length. He nuzzled your neck and nibbled as he moaned against your skin. You could only move your hand as you stood against him stunned and rigid. He gripped your waist as you felt him tense and he murmured hungrily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, princess,” he breathed and pushed his pelvis against your hands as he came. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt the slick heat seep down your hand and slowed until he was breathless. He stilled your hand with his and carefully eased your hand from his pants. He stood straight and eyed your glistening fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit,” he swore as he caressed your cheek, “You made a mess of this suit.” He dropped his hand to the front of his pants as he smiled. He inhaled and pushed his shoulders back. “I forgive you, Princess.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: guns, dubcon, noncon, oral.</p>
<p>This is a dark! fic and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.</p>
<p>Pairing: (dark!mob!) Peter Parker x Reader</p>
<p>Summary: You grow desperate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... yeah, another long ass part and yet this story is gonna keep going forever. 🤡</p>
<p>Anyways, I’m excited for this and hope you are too.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!</p>
<p>Please leave some feedback&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You wiped your hand with the cloth, the cum cooling in a sickly layer across your palm. The same daze washed over you as that morning after the party. Your ears pricked as you listened to Peter in the next room; a faucet turned on and off and you heard a drawer snap closed. He sighed as he strode back through to the bedroom, fixing his belt as he smirked at you.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Princess,” he came closer and pointed to the corner where a tall hamper stood hidden beside a sleek black dresser. “You haven’t even given me a chance to give you the grand tour.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You backed away from him and went to dump the cloth in the tall basket. Like everything else in the room, it was ornate and ridiculously fancy. You wondered if his toilet paper was even embossed with his initials. The man, as you were realising, never did anything half-assed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on,” he waved you to him and held his arm out. “It’s a big place and I want you to feel… at home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stopped short and stared at him. “I don’t… Can I just go--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re not done,” he snapped his fingers and tapped his toe, “Be good, Princess, and I might just send you off before dark.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You inhaled and held your breath as you crossed to him. He wrapped his arm around you, his hand on your lower back, and ushered you to the door. He pulled it open and you stepped out into the hallway. He patted your ass as he pointed you onward with his other hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Guest rooms,” he pointed to three doors along the airy hall, “A reading room at the end.” He led you along, “Just around the corner, my office, I guess you’d call it.” He spoke casually as if having a dozen room was hardly extravagant. “At the front of the house, the sunroom. there’s a nice balcony overlooking the yard. You can spend the whole day out in the sun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He squeezed your ass as you hesitated and he pointed out several more bedrooms and rooms meant for little more than sitting and admiring the fine furnishing. As you reached the top of the stairs, he urged you down, and followed as he hummed in approval of each step you took.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like those jeans, princess,” he said as he caught up to you at the bottom, “But I’m not looking for a jeans girl.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You faced him and your nostrils flared. You rubbed your palm against the denim. What happened in the bedroom flashed through your head and your breath caught in your throat. You cleared it away as anger flowed through your veins.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I wear jeans so that’s too bad,” you said rigidly. “Isn’t it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled and brought his fingertips to your cheek. He caressed your skin and gazed into your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ll wear what I say or nothing at all,” he purred dangerously, “My guests wouldn’t mind either way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your lips parted and you recoiled from his touch. You crossed your arms and glanced around the foyer. You heard muffled voices, a low rumble from another room. You bit back your resent and raised your head. “Fine.” You uttered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ll love the pool, princess,” he pointed you to the left, “Just through here.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took you through the front room with its expensive sofas and armchairs, an artificial fireplace that took up half the wall, the front windows that looked out into the finely curated garden, and the bar curled against the back just before the archway into the next. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A long kitchen of pristine whites and pale silvers. The rear wall was almost entirely transparent and a pair of sliding doors opened up into the backyard. Peter showed you out onto the mosaic plateau that coiled out around the vast pool, a hot tub swirling in the corner opposite a rocky grotto. It was like watching some indulgent special on the entertainment channel yet completely unlike anything you’d ever seen in your life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s a sauna in the basement as well,” he tickled your spine, “And anything you need, I can get.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked at him. He winked and ran his tongue between his lips. You felt out of place in your jersey tee and jeans, the sneakers you wore for errands worn out and scuffed. And you were disjointed; as much as you didn’t belong, you didn’t want to be there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, let’s go check on the boys,” he grabbed your hand and you slowly acquiesced.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Back through the sliding doors, your soft soles squeaked on the marble and you went to the right. You head an odd clack as you passed through the dining room with seating for at least a dozen, and through to the second room at the front of the house. The noise was louder as you entered as Steve leaned over the felt and squinted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky turned as he held a cue and his cheek twitched as he sighted you beside Peter. You fidgeted and the man beside you held you tighter as his hand rested on your hip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You two look busy,” he scoffed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve sank his shot and stood. “You told us to stick around,” he raised his brows, “You’re not exactly a great host, Parker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No? You’re playing on my table, sitting around on my couch, eating my food,” Peter’s fingers tapped your hip. “Which isn’t cheap given your pal has a bottomless pit in him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky chuckled and turned his cue. His eyes lingered on you before they met Peter’s.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we’ve been running around cleaning up your messes.” Bucky intoned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You been paying your debt.” Peter rebuffed. “And you know that you need me as much as I need you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve cleared his throat and nodded at you. His jaw clenched and Peter glanced in your direction. He turned to you and brought his hands up to cradled your face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do me a favour, princess,” he placed a peck on your lips, “Go find something to do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stared at him dumbly. <em>Do what?</em> You peered at the far doorway and thought of just walking out the front door. He chuckled and his hands slid down to your shoulders. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You won’t make it past the gate.” He warned, “Now go on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tugged on your tee and released you. He turned to the other men as Steve lined up a second shot. You huffed and strode past the table into the foyer. You neared the bottom of the stairs, trying to remember where everything was. The men’s voices carried through as you stepped up on the first stair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You help us with Tony, we’re even,” Bucky said. “But you keep stringing us along and you’re going down with him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You won’t get to him without me,” Peter growled, “We both know that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shivered and climbed up the stairs. You shouldn’t listen, you were in deep enough. You had no idea what the men were up to or why they were after Tony, but you really didn’t want to find out the details. You only had to bide your time until Peter let you go. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>He was going to let you go, right?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter found you in what he called the reading room. It was more a small library. It smelled of paper and leather bindings. You were restless at first, skimming the spine of the books, and finally picked out a classic you once read in high school. You opened it but didn’t read, instead staring at the font and trying to think of how exactly you’d ended up there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Peter came in, you closed the book and sat up. He seemed amused and stayed in the doorway, hands in his pocket as he admired you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keep reading,” he said, “Don’t mind me at all, princess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s…” You started but smothered your voice. Arguing had gotten you nowhere and if you could keep him placid, he might just let you sit in peace a little longer. “Okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You opened the book again. This time, you focused and read each line slowly. You remembered why you hadn’t liked the book in your teenage years. It was dry and the protagonist was so wrapped up in his own voice, he seemed ridiculously tone deaf and detached from any genuine thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sensed Peter moving in your peripheral. He went to the window and then paced along a shelf of books. As he neared, you pretended not to notice. You shifted as you felt his warmth and turned the page. You did your best not to notice as he knelt on the floor but lowered the book to your lap as he pushed your legs apart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the hell--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shhh,” he rubbed your thighs, “Keep reading, princess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gaped at him as he pushed his fingers under the book and nudged it up. “What are you--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just relax,” he slithered as he lifted the book and your hands followed to keep hold of it. “Keep reading.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You squirmed and found it hard to keep your arms up. He picked at your fly and you tried to close your legs but they met his sides. He tutted as he unbuttoned your jeans and pushed the zipper down. He pushed up the hem of your tee and kissed your stomach as his fingers curled under the waist of your jeans and the elastic of your panties.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter,” you gasped and lowered the book so that it collided with his head. “Stop!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He reached up blindly and moved the book back into place before your eyes. His fingers slid around to the side of your jeans and he grazed his teeth against your skin. He bit down and you yelped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tugged on your jeans and jerked you roughly. “Come on, princess,” he pulled your pants again, as if to lift you from the seat. “Don’t you want yours?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You trembled and planted your feet. You raised your pelvis uncomfortably as he kept yanking on your jeans. He slid them down your thighs with your panties and you dropped down heavily. You snaked your hand down to cover yourself and he swept it aside. He leaned back on his heels and gazed up at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rubbed your thighs and pinched. “Princess…” his voice sank deep into your chest. “We both know you want it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter, please, I want to go--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like that one,” he looked at the spine of the book, “Read to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I…” You hissed as he pulled your jeans further down your legs. You repositioned the books and sniffed as he rolled the denim to your ankles and tore off your sneakers in a single swipe. He moved you in the chair and you whimpered. “Peter--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Read!” He demanded as he framed your pelvis with his hands. “I wanna hear your voice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your thighs tensed as he bent over your lap and his hot breath tickled your skin. You gulped and blinked at the page. You forced your voice out as the words passed from your lips without understanding. You didn’t follow the story as Peter pressed his mouth to your vee and felt along your folds with his fingertips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gasped as he slipped his tongue down over your clit and hummed. Your breath caught and he squeezed your thigh. You reread the same sentence and spoke through gritted teeth. His fingers teased your entrance as he flicked his tongue around your bud. Your words were punctuated by your sharp breaths.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He suckled on your clit and slowly pushed his finger into you. You nearly tore the page as you turned it. Your nails sank into the cover and your feet arched as you pushed against him hungrily. His mouth sent a ripple through you and you hiccuped in surprise as he added another finger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lost track of your place and dropped the book against your chest. You threw your head back and moaned. You closed your eyes and gripped the book tightly as Peter urged you to the edge of the seat. He kept his head buried between your legs and curled his fingers. You could hear your arousal as your walls clung to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, god,” you moaned and rocked your hips against him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kept on, encouraged by your surrender and you let the book slip down between your side and the chair. You gripped the upholstered arm as your head lolled back and forth in ecstasy. Your nerves stormed and bounced off each other until finally the coil snapped and searing heat exploded in your veins. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whined through your climax and panted at the ceiling as Peter urged you on. Your eyes slowly opened as his fingers slowed and he pulled away from your cunt reluctantly. Your heart beat wildly and you lifted your head as he kneaded your thighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swore as a figure stood in the open doorway. Peter hadn’t shut the door and you’d been too distracted by him to notice. You grabbed the book and covered your lap with it as Peter looked over his shoulder. Bucky grinned as he leaned against the frame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just came to tell you we’re off.” He said, “Didn’t mean to interrupt.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jesus Christ,” you pushed Peter away and bent to pull your jeans over you. You crossed your legs as he turned to face the other man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, then go,” Peter snipped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky chuckled and pushed himself straight. “See ya, Pete.” His eyes flitted over to you. “Sweetheart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go!” Peter hissed and Bucky waved him off as he turned back down the hall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched him go, embarrassed but tingly in the afterglow of your orgasm. Peter smoothed back the strands of hair that had fallen down his forehead. He grinned as he looked down at you and shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and dropped it beside him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We didn’t even finish chapter one,” he drew the jeans away from you and turned the book over. “I’m hooked already.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were in shock as you stood in the elevator of your building. Time fractured as the hours passed. You didn’t think Peter would ever let you go but when he did, you barely understood what was happening. He helped you back into your jeans, though your panties had disappeared. Then, as you walked gingerly, he led you back down through the foyer and to his car.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t remember his search but he dropped your phone into your lap and pushed your purse against your thigh. You stared at the windshield and braced yourself as he drove through the gates. The ride was short, or lost to your frazzled mind. He kissed you goodbye, you remembered that; deeply, longingly. Then, a final warning. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wear a skirt tomorrow,” he cooed, “Six o’clock, princess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded to appease him. And then it all blurred again and the metal door slid open and you stepped out onto your floor. You fished out your keys, your phone still clutched in your other hand. It was late, Halle would be home soon, if not already.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The apartment was dark and you felt invisible as you blended in with the shadows and went to your room. You undressed, the denim rough against your flesh. You groaned as your core pulsed and your sensitive clit thrummed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You crawled into bed, naked. Even the blankets made you squirm. You were on edge yet exhausted. You stared at the ceiling and let the toll of the day set in. You were dragged down into the dark, your eyelids sagged, and your limbs were heavy. You heard yourself snoring as you succumbed to the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you woke, it was light again. The day before felt like a dream. You peeked out into the hall. The apartment was quiet. You grabbed a towel and covered yourself to sneak into the bathroom. The whine of the faucet awoke you fully and the hot water stripped away the remnants of yesterday.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You inhaled the hot steam as you dried yourself and once more swept the towel around your body. You went out to the kitchen and loaded the coffee machine. Somehow you had to get your head together and do some work. It was Monday. That meant you couldn’t get distracted by the chaos that had erupted in your personal life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You winced as you heard Halle’s door. She yawned as she entered the kitchen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” she said. “Man, I was so late last night, you were asleep when I got home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah? That bad?” The scent of coffee filled your head and chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, fucking asshole had me auditing my own reports all night,” she grumbled. “Well, how was your day?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stared at her. You turned and got a mug from the cupboard. “Lazy.” You lied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So… what happened with Peter?” She asked coyly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sniffed as you spun back and watched the drip of the machine. You shrugged. “It’s… complicated.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Complicated? You went on one date?” She snorted, “You really do make the most of things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You glanced at her darkly and grabbed the carafe. You poured yourself a coffee. “Tell me again, was it worth it fucking your boss?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She rolled her eyes. “Well, are you seeing him again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t know? Ugh, but he’s so cute and so rich!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rich? And how do you know that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I saw that watch he was wearing.” She said, “It wasn’t cheap.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see, so I should like him because he’s got good taste or because he’s loaded?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jeez, what’s wrong with you?” She scowled. “I’m just tryna have fun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed in exasperation. “There’s nothing wrong, Hal, I just don’t need you poking around in my personal life. You’ve done enough already.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was trying to help you. I mean maybe a ‘hey, thanks Halle for getting me a date.’”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t have time for this. Or you. I have work--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Work, work, work,” she sneered, “That’s always your excuse.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You bit the inside of your lip. You wanted to scream. You wanted to tell her everything about Peter; how pushy he was; how shady he was; how you were terrified of him and whatever it was he did. About the men he surrounded himself with and the gun under his jacket. But you didn’t.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, it’s called responsibility, Hal,” you snapped and snatched up your mug.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You left her in the kitchen and as you got closer to your bedroom, your heart sank lower and lower. What was happening to your life? Everything had been in order and suddenly, it was all fucked up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shut your door harshly and set your coffee on your desk. Your phone sat on the corner and lit up. It was a text from Peter reminding you of his last words; ‘pick you up at 6’. You sat and stared at the message. Six. You had until six to figure this all out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The subway ride to the station was the longest of your life. Each stop made your heart leap and as you got closer to your destination, you felt sick. It was your last resort. You didn’t think it would get to this but you couldn’t think of any other way out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You almost felt guilty as you climbed the steps to the station doors. The memory of Peter’s touch sent chills through you. He was gentle and intoxicating but it didn’t change who he was. You pushed through the doors and looked around. A flurry of activity rushed around you; officers escorted criminals and stopped to chat with each other as others waited in the crowded chairs for their turn at the counter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat, uneasy and anxious. You watched others approach the desk and speak to one of the officers. Most left looking disappointed and you felt less certain as your turn grew closer. When you got up and greeted the round faced officer, he smiled and asked your purpose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, well, I…” You looked at him badge; Officer Leeds. “I don’t really know what exactly I need to do but… I have someone who won’t leave me alone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh? Like a stalker? An ex?” He asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, not exactly but I, uh, keep telling him to go away and he… won’t.” You frowned. “I just don’t want him around.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, well, we can file a report and go from there.” He searched around and pulled out a set of papers. “Come with me.” He led you away from the counter and to a smaller desk. He sat and waved you down across from him. “We’ll start with your details.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He went over each space; name, address, phone number… By the time you were done all that, you were nervous and twitchy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you know this person who is bothering you?” He asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, kind of,” you uttered. “His name is Peter.” You gulped. “Parker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nodded and wrote down the name. “And what actions has he taken that have made it necessary for you to file a report against him?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We… I went on one date with him. And after, I told him I didn’t want to see him again. I stopped messaging, I blocked him, and I thought he got the point but then he shows up at my apartment and…” You took a breath, “ He had a gun. He took it out, he pointed it at me, and then he made me go with him and…” Your eyes were glossy as you thought of what happened next; of what Peter had done. “He wouldn’t let me go until…” You shuddered. You couldn’t say it. “He just kept me there for hours.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But he did end up letting you go?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah but… not right away. I didn’t even wanna go with him. And… he had a gun.” You repeated. “Don’t you understand?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you went on a date with a guy and you're having second thoughts?” He asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, he won’t leave me alone,” you insisted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, well, I got all this down. We’ll process the report and if he comes around again you let us know and we can add an addendum.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A report? What am I gonna do with a piece of paper?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“These things are complicated, ma’am. You see, we need to document a pattern of predatory and harassing behaviour before we can apply for any sort of order against him.” He held out his hands. “All you can do is keep a log of everything he does here on out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So what, I walk out of here and… he shows up again and…” You rubbed your chin. “There’s nothing else?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head. He looked away and you felt like breaking something. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is there someone else I can talk to? Someone higher up?” You hated how the question made you sound but you checked your phone and it was already close to four.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ma’am, we really don’t have the time to be--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So is that a no?” You interrupted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stopped and took a breath. He stood and smoothed out his shirt across his stomach. He was short and chubby and at a glance, you would say he looked friendly. He was anything but as his face fell and he stomped away with a grumble.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He returned shortly after and crossed his arms. “Come on. Captain says he’ll give you two minutes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stood and followed him around the pen. He took you to an office separate from the rest and pointed you inside. You entered with a knock on the frame and a man with thinning dark curls looked up from the file on his desk. He stood as he welcomed you in with a gesture and waited until you sat to do the same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The plate on his desk read Cpt. Hogan and the badge on his chest marked his rank.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So,” he leaned back in his chair and took the stapled papers. “You have an admirer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You struggled not to roll your eyes. They weren’t taking you seriously. You clutched the wooden arms of the chair. “I have told this man to stay away from me and all he has done is threaten me with a gun and dragged me out of my home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Physically?” He asked. “Like he physically forced you out?” He looked over the report.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He had a gun, what was I supposed to do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you didn’t call us sooner…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head. You stood and pulled your purse higher up on your shoulder. “Sorry for wasting your time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait,” he said as you made to turn away. “Look, there isn’t much I can do beyond this report. It’s just the way it is. A lot of paperwork, not much action. But,” he stood and opened a drawer. “These are my details.” He grabbed a pen and scribbled on the back of the card. “That’s my personal number. You take that and you give me a call if you need me. I’ll look over this case myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took the card and stared at it. ‘Captain Harold Joseph Hogan’. You turned it in your hand and looked at him. “Thank you.” You said quietly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, look, I know the city. It’s scary. There’s a lot of men you can’t trust. Shady characters.” He neared and followed you to the door. “Now, you take care of yourself and remember, you can call me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you, again.” You tucked the card in your pocket.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here, I’ll show you out,” he waited for you to walk through the door and tailed you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You passed Ned at the front counter dealing with a new citizen. Happy stepped around you and opened the front door for you. You stepped out with a smile and as you were about to thank the captain again, you tripped and caught yourself on the long door handle. Down by the curb was a familiar car and leaning against it, a familiar figure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked at Captain Hogan. “That’s him.” You murmured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Happy,” Peter stood and took long strides towards the steps, “How are you, Captain?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Parker,” Hogan shook Peter’s hand and you bit your lip to keep it from trembling. “You know how it is. Not easy cleaning up the city.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” you sputtered, “This can’t--” You tried to sidestep Peter and Hogan latched onto your arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Honey,” he lowered his voice, “I got you a ride home. Safer than the train.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please,” you begged, “Please. How--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now go on,” he let you go as Peter grabbed your other hand, “You got my number.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter tugged on you until you stumbled down the steps. You looked back as Hogan stood by the precinct doors and watched with a smile. You were dragged to the car and the door opened, nearly hitting you. You flinched and look at the leather interior.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter…” You breathed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get in, princess,” he said firmly as he let go of your hand and jabbed your arm painfully. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why are you doing this?” You asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because this is my city and I own everyone and everything in it.” He growled. “Now you get in the car so we can talk.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes burned and your throat constricted. You sat and he slammed the door. He got in on the other side as you stared at the dashboard. He startled you as he snatched your phone and you tried to take it back. He slapped your hand away and tucked your cell into his jacket.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He reached over gruffly and buckled your seat belt. You reeled as he started the car and pulled out into traffic. You were shaking badly and could barely breath as your heartbeat thumped in your ears. You didn’t know where he was taking you; you’d never gone this way before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stopped in an alley. You could smell piss and old cigarettes. The seat belt snapped back as he hit the button and grabbed your arm. He turned you to him and you felt cold metal under your chin. The barrel of the gun prodded above your throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you, princess, I don’t play games.” He snarled. “And I don’t give second chances. I rarely give warnings.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m...sorry,” you were frantic and your breath came so shallow you could barely speak. “Please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve been good to you. I only want to be good to you.” He bit out. “But you keep pushing and pushing and pushing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was a mistake.” You quivered. “I didn’t-- I’m afraid.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mistake?” He repeated. “A mistake?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pressed the gun harder under your chin. You grasped his wrist as you stared into his dark eyes; dilated and dangerous. He shook his head and his jaw squared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Princess…” He muttered and squeezed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You closed your eyes, ready for the end, but all that came was a click. He drew the gun away from your throat and sat back. He snickered and you fell against your seat. Your lashes fluttered and you watched him as he checked the chamber of his pistol. He tutted and felt around in his jacket. He loaded it and tucked it away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Looks like I make mistakes too,” he drawled, “But I don’t make them twice.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smacked the steering wheel and his knuckles turned white as he curled his fingers. He started the car as you hugged yourself and withheld a sob.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you get me now, princess?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded. Your eyes blurred with tears and you quickly swiped them away as he reversed out of the alleyway. “I get it.” You sniffed. “I get it.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: guns, dubcon, noncon, fingering, treats.<br/>This is a dark!fic and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.</p>
<p>Summary: There is no escape but it doesn’t make staying any easier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I finally got around to finish the chapter I had half done but we finally get some deliciousness.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!</p>
<p>Please leave some feedback &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You didn’t move as the city streets flashed by. You stayed huddled against the car door; paralyzed and petrified. You couldn’t even look at the man next to you as he kept one hand on the wheel. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You felt his gaze at every stop and his hand lingered ominously between your seats. You touched your chin where he’d pressed the muzzle; a lump lodged firmly in your throat.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He passed through the gates of his extravagant estate that loomed before you like a pale giant. The engine hushed and his door opened and closed. As he opened yours, you nearly fell out, your seatbelt loose and forgotten. He caught you and pulled up straight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“On your feet, princess,” he lulled and slung his arm around your shoulders. “You got lots of time to get ready for dinner. I just gotta talk to my chef.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He led you up the steps and a man in a dark suit moved to open the door. Peter nodded at him and carried on inside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Any problems, my security is always here to help…” he ushered you towards the stairs, “and I can keep an eye out myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His gaze ventured above you and you turned to follow his attention. You squinted and the nearly imperceptible lens gleamed back at you. The camera was set into the wall sconce and was only obvious if one were looking for it. Your imagination stormed as you wondered how many were scattered throughout the mansion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go,” he nudged you back to him, “upstairs. <em>Our</em> room.” He caressed your chin. “I was saving the surprise but the closet just to the left of the bed. Put on something nice.” He leaned in and pecked your lips. “I’ll expect you in about…” he drew away and checked his watch, “One hour, princess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes began to water as you stared back at him. You nodded and turned away slowly. You grabbed the railing and lifted your foot. You climbed in dread and at the top, you looked back to find Peter still watching you. You shivered and turned down the hallway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You retraced the steps you’d taken the day before. The bedroom decked in black and white greeted you on the other side of the door. You shut it carefully and hesitated as you faced the room. You crossed to the glass doors that opened onto the balcony and looked out across the vast yard. You’d never felt so empty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a moment, you turned back and went to the closet. It was a whole other room hidden behind the bedroom. You stepped inside and looked around at the array of dark suit jackets, pressed pants, and steamed shirts. A shelf of carefully folded socks and ties over a set of six narrow drawers. A bench ran below the higher shelves with polished shoes lined up across them and you sat as brighter colours caught your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A dozen dresses in varying shades of pink, red, purple, and black, made of sequins, prints, velvets. Below, another cubby with at least six sets of heels and to the right, a glass cabinet of jewelry. You sat forward and held your head in your hands. It was some dystopian romance; twisted and terrifying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you found the strength to sit up, you were still trembling. The adrenaline remained as hot as ever. You closed your eyes and saw the gun, heard that awful click. You stood before you lost your will entirely. You took the black velvet dress with the tiny gems set like stars into the fabric.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You changed in silence. The dress was snug and hugged your form perfectly. You took a pair of black heels and bent to shove your toes into the pointed shoes. You stood and considered the diamond necklaces, studded cuffs, and dangling earrings. You didn’t touch any of them as you went back into the bedroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swept into the bathroom and startled yourself in the mirror. You saw the fear, the desperation in your feature. Your face felt brittle. You fixed your hair as best you could. There was a finely organized kit of make-up and accessories nestled on the broad counter beside an electric razor and leather zip-up bag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You thought of keeping your face bare. You thought of Peter and the rage in his eyes as you came out of the station. If he was disappointed, he would let you know. Appease him, that was all you could do. You reached for the mascara and blinked away your terror.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You weren’t certain of the time when you finished. You went back to the bedroom and looked out again onto the green grass. The gates were closed. A dead end. You couldn’t turn back, you couldn’t bypass it, you had to face it. There was no choice. Peter would get whatever he wanted and it would be easier if you just gave it to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You winced as the door opened behind you and you turned to face Peter. A smirk slowly spread across his face as he saw you and he raised a brow. He waved you to him and licked his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gorgeous, princess,” he said, “dinner’s waiting for us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tried to smile but your face was stiff and your lips quivered. As you neared him, Peter took your hand and pulled you close. He swayed you against him as he looked you in the eyes. His gaze flicked down to your mouth. He kissed you and purred.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know if I’ll make it through dinner,” he whispered as he drew away. “you look delicious.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallowed as you searched for your voice. “Thank you,” you murmured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He winked and parted, keeping a hold on your hand as he tugged you through the door. Down the hallway and the stairs, across the foyer then through to the dining room. The lights were low and the table was set for two. You sat across from Peter and a man in all black offered you wine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shifted awkwardly as you waited for your glass to be poured and then Peter’s. He watched you as the man told him that dinner would be served shortly. You took the cloth napkin and spread it over your lap to keep from fidgeting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ll get used to it,” he said and you glanced at him. “the staff. Usually just a maid to keep things tidy and the chef for mealtimes. Some hired hands occasionally for the garden and the pool…” He squared his shoulders. “You’ll never have to lift a finger… well, in some contexts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pressed your lips together. You were speechless. How had you gone from the certain doom of the alleyway to the luxury of this ridiculous house?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You okay, princess?” He asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I…” Your lips parts but you stopped as you heard another enter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You waited patiently as covered plates were set down and uncovered with some explanation of the meal you didn’t hear. The server left and you stared at the chicken breast drizzled with some fancy sauce. You raised your eyes cautiously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were going to shoot me. Am I supposed to be okay?” You asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He laughed, a soft roll in his throat. “I’ve done a lot worse to others for less.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So what? I should thank you?” You gripped the edge of your seat and tried not to show how afraid you truly were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Princess, I’ve treated you kindly. Dressed you up, taken you out, made you cum.” He winked and looked you over vulgarly, “all I’m asking is for your loyalty.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You picked up your fork and looked at your plate. There was no arguing; no choice. Only what he wanted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine.” You muttered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, princess, let’s not get into all this right now. Let’s enjoy our dinner,” he said, “As far I’m concerned, the slate is clean. I’ve forgiven, but I won’t forget.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You speared a green bean and took a bite. You nodded and chewed. Whatever kept him happy, kept you alive.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your skin was covered in goosebumps as you entered the bedroom. Peter’s hand lingered on your low back and grazed your ass as he shut the door and passed you. You stood, frozen, and watched him move around. He shed his jacket and loosened his tie. His eyes found you with a glimmer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, princess, I forgot.” He said as he pulled his tie off completely, “I’m still working on your side of the closet.” He unbuttoned his shirt casually, “You can grab one of my shirts to sleep in… unless you’d rather nothing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head and carefully slipped your heels off. You picked them up and went to the closet. Peter followed you inside as you replaced the shoes in their cubby. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” you said quietly as you went to the row of shirts and looked them over. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He came up behind you and ran his hands over your shoulder, sliding the straps down your arms. As they fell limp, he reached out and took a plain white shirt from the bunch. He pressed the hanger to your chest and leaned close. “That should fit you nicely.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took the hanger and parted from him. You felt him watching you as you shimmied out of the dress and turned your back to him. You unhooked your bra and quickly buttoned up the shirt over your panties. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heard his soft footsteps as he closed in on you. His fingers tickled along the hem of the shirt and delved beneath. He grabbed the side of your panties and tore them down your legs. You flinched and stepped out of them. He gathered up your clothes, one piece at a time, admiring the warmth of your body still radiating from the fabric as he did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He left you and slowly, you crossed the closet. He dumped the heap into the hamper and turned back as he took off his shirt. He dropped it into the basket without looking and continued to undress. You lowered your head and paced listlessly around the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lay down, princess,” he said as he came around the bed, “you’ll need your sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stopped and peeked up at him. You wordlessly approached the bed from the other side and climbed up after him. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you to him, pressing your head against his chest as he leaned against the plush pillows. You shivered and his hand glossed over the curve of your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I already took care of Halle. As far as she’s concerned, you’re spending the night. Not a lie, is it?” He said coolly as his hand moved up and down your back, “and tomorrow, you’ll forget about your work. Call whoever you need but you won’t have time for all that. Not for a while.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I… can’t do that,” you breathed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You work from home.” He said evenly.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How… yeah but that doesn’t mean I don’t have deadlines.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Find someone else to pick up the slack. You’ll have time to do so before we arrive.” He said sternly. “You’re clever, you’ll figure it out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter, I-- where--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shhh,” he slid his arm out from under you and rolled over to shut off the lamp. He nestled against you again as he turned onto his side. “It’s taking everything I got not to keep you up all night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let him embrace you and closed your eyes. You found it hard to relax as your body remained rigid and your nerves skittered through you. You let out a shaky breath and grasped for sleep. It was your only escape but it seemed just as unlikely as any other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter drove as you held your phone to your ear and listened to Selene rant from the other end. You rubbed your eye socket and yawned as you nodded along with her complaints. She was right, you were leaving her in the lurch and you would owe her, however your debt to the man beside you was more pressing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, I’m so sorry and I know I’m asking a lot. I promise, I’ll take care of everything else but I just need you to take the rest of my assignments for the week. Yeah, I talked to Melinda, she’s not happy either. And it’s extra pay, please?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is really short notice,” Selene sighed and you heard the tapping of keys.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, it is, but so was your spring vacay and I covered you, didn’t I?” you pleaded. You felt bad for bringing up the favour but a work relationship hardly mattered against the steel hidden beneath Peter’s jacket.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine, fine, I guess I owe you,” she resigned, “I’ll let Melinda know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” the line died abruptly as Selene grumbled again and you swiped away the window.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorted?” Peter asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” you answered quietly and crossed your legs, leaning heavily on the door as you watched the scenery without, “I still have to get some things done myself, I can’t just drop everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ll find the time,” he slithered and reached over to squeeze your thigh then slipped his fingers over your phone. He took it and dropped it in the cupholder, “just relax.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You still not gonna tell me where we’re going?” you asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, princess, you ask a lot of questions,” he said, “that could get you in a lot of trouble and I think we’ve had enough of that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took his warning and pressed your lips together. You tickled your cheek with your fingertips as you sank into silence. He was headed upstate, you knew that much, but you didn’t know much beyond the stinking city.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You closed your eyes and stifled a yawn behind your fist. He had you up early but you hadn’t really slept at all. After the few hours you managed, you woke up to his hand under your shirt, nestled along your vee. He let you go without venturing further but promised you more by the end of the day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He packed a bag for you from the spacious closet and as you descended, he was presented with several shopping bags from which he picked a few more pieces to add to the haul. He drove you to your apartment to grab your toiletries and allowed you your tablet for work purposes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You explained to Halle you were going away and she listened with envious curiosity as she watched Peter. She slipped in an “I told you so” and you withheld your bitterness. It was all her fault and you could at least be glad that you’d be away from her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You mind lingered as you wished to be anywhere but in that car. You looked over at your keeper as he drove, his brown eyes distant as he watched the road. He didn’t wear his usual tailored suit, instead a button-up with a few buttons undone and a pair of pale slacks with some expensive loafers. A gold chain peeked out around his neck and his large gold ring caught the sunlight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat back and closed your eyes. You were uncomfortable in the short lilac skirt, the flare of it had it slipping up often. Your top was pure white and nearly see-through over the bubblegum coloured bra. It wasn’t your style but Peter had been meticulous in his selection. The chunky heels were better suited to someone at least a decade older but he insisted they suited the look. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wrinkled your forehead as you pondered on his eye for detail; likely he only went for what showed the most skin. You hated that. Even when you were a care-free co-ed, you never had the courage to flaunt your thighs so openly. You planted an elbow against the door and the seat belt strained across you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tired?” he asked above the low hum of the radio, “I think a nice glass of wine will help when we get there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just a little,” you murmured and stayed as you were. He had to keep reminding you he was there, that you were trapped with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Another hour,” he said, “then we can settle in and relax.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded and his hand trailed along the hem of your skirt again. He squeezed your leg and growled. His hand remained even as you shifted and he pulled your legs down from over the other. His fingertips tapped along your inner thigh and traced circles along your skin. You trembled and he chuckled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, I know,” he said, “I’m having a hard time waiting too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The beach house stood above the shoreline, a short deck stretched over the water and a balcony opened up to a sparkling pool at the rear. It was unlike anywhere you’d ever been before, even that cottage you’d stayed at for your sister’s bachelorette. It was the type of lifestyle porn you saw in magazines or in those reality shows about wealthy old wasps.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just like his house near the city, there was a staff ready and willing to tend to your every desire. You wanted little but that you knew you couldn’t have. Peter kept his arm around you as he showed you around the exorbitant interior and ended the tour in the bedroom. Your bags were already waiting on the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How about a swim?” he said as he unzipped the Louis Vuitton duffle and pulled out a red one piece and laid it out on the mattress, “I’ve been waiting to see this on you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You reluctantly neared and flipped it over. There was no ass, only a thin strip that would have your skin burning with embarrassment. You picked it up by the thong and squinted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t have anything… with a bit more fabric?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve got a nice ass, you should show it off,” he purred as he pulled you to him and stretched his fingers across your skirt, “princess, I like a little… bite but I thought we came to an understanding.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gulped as you stared into his eyes. The naturally warm brown had turned dark and foreboding. His jaw squared as he held you against him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t bite the hand that feeds and all that,” he lowered his voice and his breath tickled your lips just as he drew you in for a hungry kiss, “let’s not have this conversation again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He parted and left you to stare at the red bathing suit. He rolled his shoulders as he went to the door, “I’ll meet you by the pool, I gotta make sure everything’s running smoothly.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure,” you muttered and lowered your chin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He left and closed the door lightly. You undressed and laid out the disposed clothing on the bed. You shimmied into the scanty bathing suit. You felt almost naked as there was almost no back at all and the high vee threatened to show more than you wanted. You checked yourself in the slatted mirrors that hung along the wall and cringed. He would be able to see everything you tried to hide.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took a towel from inside the attached bathroom and wrapped it around you. You ventured out through the hallways and found your way to the sliding doors that opened onto the mosaic patio. You inched over to one of the sunbathers and sat on the edge as you picked at the top of the towel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You flinched as a shadow appeared in the open door. A man in a pale blue shirt and white cotton slacks greeted you with a tall cocktail with fruit bubbling from the bottom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Miss,” he set it down on the table, “compliments of Mr. Parker, he would like me to inform you he will be out shortly.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” you said awkwardly and gave a weak smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man left and you reached for the glass. You smelled the sweet alcohol and sipped. It made your cheek twitch and you stirred the concoction with the little plastic stick that twisted at the top.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Princess,” Peter’s voice startled you and you looked up. You set aside the drink as he strode through the door, a silky black robe hung open over tight swimming briefs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His stomach was tightly muscled and as he shed the extra layer, his arms were thick but wiry. He was in good shape, much better shape than you, and you tried not to stare so obviously as he tossed the robe over another chair and turned to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you just gonna watch the water or… you gonna have some fun?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He neared and took your hand. He pulled you up and tugged the towel down so that it fell to your feet. He eyed you as he backed away and took you with him, turning you to check out the back. He slapped your as and laughed as you squeaked and reached back to shoo him away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please,” you turned to face him, “it’s a bit…” you looked down at yourself, “it’s not much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d rather nothing but the staff is still here,” he clung to your wrist and urged you towards the pool, “maybe later.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You followed him down the curved steps that led under the water if only to hide your bareness beneath the surface. He guided you deeper and spun you against the wall of the pool. The tile was cool as the water swayed around you. He kept you trapped against him and brushed your nose with his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You really do look amazing, princess,” his hand dipped under the water and he felt along the vee of the suit, “last night…” he exhaled and pecked your lips, “it was so hard to…<em> I</em> was so hard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter,” you pressed your palms to his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanted to wait but seeing you like this,” his fingers slid under the suit, “I can’t…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shoved his hand under the fabric and cupped your cunt. He held two fingers against your cunt and swirled them. You gasped and clawed at his chest. His eyes were smoky and his touch determined. He kissed you again, this time longer as his fingers slickened along your folds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pushed his legs between your and spread them wide as he pushed along your entrance. You clenched as he poked around and slid his finger into you. You pulled back and bit your lip. He bent his head and his mouth explored throat. You trembled and whispered a soft, ‘please…’ but he either didn’t hear you or didn’t care.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He slipped in another finger and kept his thumb firm against your clit. The swimsuit crumpled to one side and he rocked his hand as he grinded against your body. He nibbled the flesh along your neck and purred as you tensed around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Princess,” he murmured and nipped at you, “you’re perfect.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He curled his fingers and squeezed, the pressure building between his thumb and his index. He pushed the heel of his hand against your bud as he lifted you off the pool floor. He sped up as quiet mewls flew from your lips. As much as you didn’t want it, you couldn’t stop him and your will to resist dwindled as he plucked at your core.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hands crawled up over his shoulders and you gripped him tightly as you felt an orgasm blooming. You bent your legs and arched your feet as your eyes rolled back and you pushed your head back into the tile. His deep groans made you quiver and as the water moved vigorously between your bodies, the tension snapped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cried out as you came and your walls rippled around him. He tickled your neck with his nose as he eased you through the afterglow and you winced as he lingered in your cunt. He lifted his head and slowly slipped his fingers out of you, dragging them over your clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabbed the back of your head and kissed you, shoving his tongue into your mouth roughly. The sloppy noises set you alight as he pressed against you and his other hand crept along his bottoms. He wiggled as he pushed down the elastic and you felt his warm tip poke against you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You moaned into his mouth as he lifted you higher and his tip glided along your wet folds. You went rigid and tried to turn your head away. He grasped your chin and eased you down onto him. He growled into your mouth as he sank into you. Your lashes fluttered, your eyes damp as you were all too aware of your body’s betrayal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, princess,” he dragged his lips over your cheek, “you’re so precious.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He began to move against you, slowly as the water rippled with each tilt of his hips. His breaths were long and ragged. Your chest burned as your heart pattered and he pulled down the straps of your swimsuit and freed your arms. He bent to bite at the top of your breasts as he played with your nipple.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whimpered as his pelvis rubbed against your clit and the flames licked at your thighs. Your arms fell over him as you hugged his head desperately and his motion grew more frantic. His breaths turned shallow and humid against your chest and he lifted his head again to kiss along your chin and throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See how good I can be to you,” he hummed, “all you have to do is be good, princess. So good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He fucked you until you were witless and wild-eyed. Another climax crashed down over you but he gave you little time to recover as he kept writhing against you. You reached back and gripped the edge of the pool and he took a step back, holding you at an angle from the wall as he pounded into you, the water stirring around you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stared down at the water and watched how he slid in and out of you. He snarled and sped up as he covered your clit with his thumb. You moaned, a steady drone as he forced another orgasm from you and shivered as you clenched around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He bared his teeth and gritted them as his eyes roved up your body and clung to your dazed face. He didn’t look away as the muscles in his neck tensed and he grunted through his own climax. He growled as he emptied himself into you, a warm deluge amidst the cool water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled you down onto him entirely as he drew you away from the wall. He threw your arms over his shoulders and hugged you against him as he carried you through the pool. You felt fuzzy and fiery as he stayed inside of you and spun slowly. His breaths steadied and he cradled your face as he jerked his hips. He smirked as you gasped and your walls twitched.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You understand now?” he rasped, “what I can do for you, princess?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your head lolled and you nodded dumbly. You hunched forward and rested your head on your arm as it hung over his shoulder. His hands ran up and down your back and he nuzzled your hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He walked you back into the wall. He thrust and slapped his hand against the tile and you felt him growing hard again, “I can make you my queen.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: guns, dubcon, noncon, fingering, treats.</p>
<p>This is a dark!fic and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.</p>
<p>Pairing: (dark!mob!) Peter Parker x Reader</p>
<p>Summary: You find more to worry about than Peter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We get the long awaited update for mob Peter and I hope you like this twisted little chapter! Tomorrow Zemo and Wednesday the finale of Birch!Loki. I’ll try to keep up with Zemo and go back to an old series and try to pick away more at finish WIPs. Also, comments are still disappearing from my inbox so I dunno.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!</p>
<p>Please leave some feedback.&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter’s intensity did not let up. If anything, he grew more insistent and more suffocating. After the pool, there was the bed, then the shower, then another romp that kept you from logging into your work email. You were sore and drained by the time you laid down, too exhausted to try to wriggle away from him as he joined you and kept his arm over you as you drifted off.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You woke to him drinking coffee and looking out at the lush property. He wore only a pair of short boxers, his muscles lined perfectly along his bent arm and firm stomach. You let out a soft breath and rolled onto your back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your thighs brushed together and made you squirm. You thought once he had his fun, he might let up. You could not predict this man in anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You want a coffee?” he asked as he turned away from the windows, “I’ll send for one. Latte? Mocha?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmmph,” you grumbled and sat up carefully. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Those cocktails went down too easy and added to the weight in your head and limbs. The alcohol made him bearable, made your new reality palatable. You were naked still. You held the sheet to your chest and he went to the dresser and pulled out the drawer with his free hand. He dangled the long camisole gown before you as he neared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hate to cover such a pretty woman up but I think we’ve exposed my staff to enough of our fun,” he held the thin straps over a single finger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You reached for it and he drew it just away from your grasp. He bent and his dark eyes clung to yours, “not a good morning kiss?” he taunted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You leaned forward and pecked his lips. He purred and stood, draping the silk over your lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, coffee?” he asked again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“With just a little milk,” you answered as you pulled on the nightgown and turned your legs over the edge of the bed. Every part of you was stiff, “thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re learning, princess,” he praised, “such sweet manners.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stood and crossed your arms. He chuckled and nudged your chin with his knuckle playfully. He pulled on a robe and knotted it loosely around his body. He went to the door and hit the button right beside the frame. A knock came shortly and he handed over his empty mug and requested one for you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was thinking, we’d extend our stay a while,” he said as he turned back to the room, “I need a break from the city… but if you’re good, I’ll let you invite your friends. They’re nice girls.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that a suggestion or an order?” you asked dully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Both,” he smirked at you as he came closer and wrapped his arms around you, “you’re starting to get it, princess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You searched his face and held back a sigh. His brown eyes were smokey as his hands slipped down to your ass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll need them around to distract my guests,” he purred.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Guests?” you turned your arms and planted them firmly against his chest as he bent to kiss your neck. He ignored you easily as he swayed you with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was woken up early by a call,” he spoke against your skin, his lips sending shivers through you, “we got today and tomorrow, then those two goons will be joining us. I can get away but…” he raised his head and ran his hands up your sides and along your arms, pulled them over his shoulders, “business is business… we can still fit in a little play.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stiffened and swallowed. Your brows furrowed and you slanted your lips as you looked past him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You mean Bucky?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And Steve,” he filled in, “you don’t get one without the other.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought you guys were all… sorted out,” you said quietly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, princess, you don’t know the half of it,” he cooed, “let’s keep it that way. Better for everyone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded. He was right, you knew whatever he did was unsavoury and you didn’t need the details. You knew what he was capable of. A flash of fear went through you as you recalled the barrel of his gun pointed at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t wanna do that again, princess,” he uttered as if he could read your mind, “so… let’s not. Give the girls a call.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A tap came at the door and he parted. He opened it and took the mug from the servant and brought it to you. You took it as the scent promised to fend off the ache behind your eye. You sat in one of the upholstered chairs and took a cautious sip. He watched you with a grin and bit his lip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Better finish that fast,” he warned, “coffee stains don’t come easy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You eyed him as he pushed open his robe and you saw the bulge twitch in his boxers. You kept your face placid, not wanting to provoke him. <em>What exactly were you holding onto? </em>He already had your whole life in the palm of his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Halle was more than overjoyed to accept your invitation but Molly passed as she wanted to hang out with Charlie. Desiree said it would be good for her as her co-worker turned out to be a total waste of time. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hated that you were doing this to your own friends; using them as bait. Peter made it clear that they were welcome only on the condition that they could be an ends to his means. ‘Tell them to bring bikinis’, he insisted before you made the call.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your second morning at the beach house was just as heavy as the first. The day before was filled with Peter’s incessant touching and another dip in the pool that ended in his delight. The staff was set to cleaning the pool once more in preparation of the guests. You were embarrassed as the servers, cleaners, and chef were all too aware of your activities.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter left you after a quick shower and you were thankful for the chance to wash on your own. He pecked your lips as he held his phone to his ear and squeezed your ass before he went. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stood beneath the steamy stream of the faucet and melted beneath it. You came out slightly refreshed and wrapped yourself in a plush towel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You went into the bedroom and sorted through the second drawer as you searched for something more comfortable than showy. There wasn’t much you could categorize as practical. You heard the door creak and didn’t look up as droplets cooled on your arms and you pulled a yellow sun dress out of the closet instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s a good colour for you,” the voice made you freeze and you glanced over at the open door. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You assumed it was Peter or the wind, but the man who filled the doorframe with his thick shoulders, made your chest tight. Bucky stood with his arm against the wood as he leaned nonchalantly and leered at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wh-when did you get here?” you stuttered as you held your towel tight and shielded yourself with the dress.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just a couple minutes ago,” he smiled, “I was just looking for the bathroom but…” he tilted his head as his voice trailed off and his eyes ventured down your body, “...think I found something better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get out,” you hissed, “or I’ll shout.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why? I’m not doing anything… just watching,” his lips curled lasciviously, “and you are fun to watch.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What-- I said, get out, Bucky,” you snarled as you stomped over to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pushed on his thick arm, the muscle firm as it peeked out from beneath his short-sleeve button-up. He didn’t budge as he loomed over you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your man likes to treat me like some errand boy. Sent me off to keep an eye on you. Boring, at first, all those months following you around to cafes and grocery stores,” he reached out and cradled your chin. You tried to pull away but he gripped your jaw firmly and held you in place, “but those things you do when you think you’re all alone… I was tempted to lend a hand but… business.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t fucking touch me,” you grabbed his wrist and wrenched it away, “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That little pink dildo, well, not very little is it?” he licked his bottom lip, “I thought he would’ve told you. He’s a careful man. He plans ahead. I respect that, at least.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go!” you shoved him in mortification, “or I’ll scream right now and you know Peter won’t be happy--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Calm down, little girl,” he scoffed, “don’t get so worked up. I’m not that stupid…” he squared his jaw and raised a brow wryly, “but he will get careless and I’ll still be watching.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He winked and turned away slowly. You quickly closed the door as he retreated down the hallway and you locked it with a shaky hand. You staggered back blindly and sat heavily on the cushioned bench at the foot of the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>How long had Bucky been hounding you? How long had Peter had his eye on you? </em>Your heart raced at the realisation of how deep in you truly were. <em>You could deal with one, but two? You were well and truly fucked.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tried to hide in the bedroom until your friend arrived but Peter dragged you out to welcome his guests over breakfast by the pool. You sat quietly and picked at the fruit plate until they excused themselves for more business. You were grateful as you didn’t miss Bucky’s fleeting looks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Halle and Desiree arrived just after noon. The men were locked away in the parlor so you greeted them as they approached the walk, beach bags on their arms and rolling suitcases bouncing up the stones.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my god, girl,” Halle chirped, “he sent a car and everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank god, my old piece of shit wouldn’t have made it this far,” Desiree added, “oh, you look so good. I love that dress.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” you sniffed, “um, I hope you guys don’t mind staying on the second floor. Peter’s staff just got the rooms ready--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Staff?” Halle swooned, “you hooked in a real sugar daddy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I-- Halle,” you sneered, “it’s not--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m teasing,” she giggled, “but come on, look at this place.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm, well there is another hitch,” you said as you led them inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Two staff members approached and offered to take their bags. They gave you silent looks of amazement as they handed over their luggage and you rolled your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what’s the hitch? Don’t tell me the pools out of order,” Desiree whined.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, pool’s just been cleaned, but… we have company,” you said tritely, “couple of Peter’s… friends. I’m sure they won’t bother you but--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are they hot?” Halle asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you serious?” you blinked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so serious. I need to get laid. Bad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And a stranger is the best choice for that?” you scoffed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If he’s cute,” she shrugged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s an important question,” Desiree seconded, “I can’t keep dating boys. You won’t believe what this asshole did.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I dunno,” you waved off the question, “how about I show you around first and then we can get to all that later.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ooo, yes,” Halle clapped, “this place is huge.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, well, we can’t go in the parlour right now but you won’t really be in there anyway,” you ushered them forward, “the pool’s just through here…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When at last the girls were settled in, you waited by the pool as they went to change into their suits. You requested some drinks from the staff and thanked them profusely as you felt entirely out of place asking anything of them. The fruity margaritas were left on the round table as you sat in the middle of a lounger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, this place is gorgeous,” Halle declared as she came through the sliding doors, “oh my god, are those for us?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded as she swiped up a drink and sipped noisily from the straw. Desiree took her own but side-eyed Halle, “It’s barely one o’clock, slow down,” she chirped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s a vacation! Sort of. I had to use sick time for this so no Insta please,” Halle sang, “I can’t wait to get in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She set down her glass and strode over to the pool. She slid out of her sandals and dipped her toes in. She surprised you as suddenly she dove in and sent up a splash of water. Desiree giggled as she swallowed her mouthful and placed her drink beside Halle’s and raced over to join her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You dragged yourself to your feet and sat at the side of the pool with only your legs in the water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, don’t be such a party pooper,” Desiree splashed you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not, I’m just… all pooled out right now,” you shrugged, “you guys have fun, I’m just happy to have you here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t a lie. In those last two days when it was just you and Peter, you felt so completely isolated. Even if they were there to act as diversions, you were reassured to have a glimpse of your former life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You ladies look like you’re having fun,” Peter’s voice startled you and you looked over your shoulder as he emerged from the house, “drinking already?” He was dressed in his trunks already, “I hope you don’t mind, the guys were hoping to hop in too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The guys,” Halle giggled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told them we had company,” you assured Peter, “and uh, you know Halle, but this is Desiree.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A pleasure,” he said as he neared and sat beside you, “why aren’t you in there with them?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will get in, I’m just… enjoying the sun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hummed and put his hand over yours on the rim of the pool, “you okay?” he lowered his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You squinted at him and nodded. He didn’t really care if you weren’t okay. He was only telling you to start acting like it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heard the others before they appeared. Peter introduced them as they came out and the girls were all too happy to have them sink into the pool with them. Peter nudged you and you slipped over the edge and he quickly followed. He caught you as you broke the surface and held you to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They’re getting along,” he intoned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I still don’t get it,” you pressed against his chest as he waded you over to the other side of the pool, “why do you need them?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Part of the deal,” he said, “they want some fun too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? You mean--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The girls seem willing. They’re pretty enough and I wouldn’t say Bucky or Steve are hideous,” Peter chuckled, “it works for everyone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re whoring out my friends for a deal?” you spat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, princess, watch it,” he curled his lip, “I’ve been patient, haven’t I?” he leaned into you and squished you between him and the wall of the pool, “if I was a worse man, I’d just let them have a taste of you… but you’re mine,” he kissed you roughly and drew back, “and so long as you are, you will only be mine. Understood?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallowed and nodded. He relaxed and kept his arm around you as he came parallel to the pool wall and floated beside you. Steve and Desiree were chattering as she came back to the pool with her drink and Halle gabbed on at Bucky but his eyes weren’t on her. He smirked as he watched you and slowly dropped his gaze to your roommate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe Bucky will chill out a little,” Peter grumbled as he pushed himself away from the side of the pool.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm, maybe,” you let him pull you with him as he waded around the middle of the pool.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry so much,” he chided.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How can I not? I hardly know these men and these are my friends, Peter,” you hissed, “I should’ve known.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And if you had, you still would have done what I said, princess,” he snipped, “why are you doing this? Everyone’s having fun so join the party.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You thinned your lips and forced a smile. His eyes narrowed and he latched onto your arm. He pulled you with him to the large round steps along the far corner and you tried not to slip as you climbed out of the water. The others were too distracted to notice and as you glanced back, you found Desiree with her tongue down Steve’s throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t wanna have fun with them,” Peter dragged you into the house, “then we can have some of our own.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not right now, Peter, please--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Listen, princess,” he spun and pulled you to him, “you’re not getting this. I’ve been nice. I bring you to my nice house, I send a car for your friends, I get you off… you need to start using that head instead of your mouth…” he eyed your lips, “well, the mouth is good for some things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You quivered in disgust and he turned as he forced you further down the hallway. He flung you through the bedroom door and you barely caught yourself on a chair. The door slammed as your damp feet slipped on the floor and you stood to face him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve done you all these favours so you can do me one,” he hooked his thumbs in his shorts and pulled them down over the protrusion of his arousal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You glanced away and he closed the distance between you. He grabbed your chin and made you look at him. He kissed you roughly and shoved you away. He stormed over to the bed and flopped down, his cock bobbing as he moved to recline against the pillows and exhaled loudly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well…” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stared at him and the bitterness laced your muscles. You huffed and walked to the bed slowly. He stroked himself tauntingly as he smirked at you. You put a knee on the bed and braced yourself. There was a moment you were ready to run and not look back, but your friends were in his pool and the vision of his pistol pulsed in your head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You climbed up and crawled to him. You sat back on your heels, just between his legs and he tutted, “now, princess, don’t give me that look.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wiped the anger from your face and closed your eyes. You grasped his dick and his hand fell away. You moved your hand up then down and tamped down your reservations. You bent over him and your lashes fluttered as your lips pressed to his tip. He gasped at the soft sensation and you stretched your lips around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He groaned and put his hand on your shoulder as he urged you down. He met the back of your throat and you eased back, wetting his length to ease the tension in your jaw. He gripped the back of your head impatiently and you strained to let him further as he invaded your throat. You gagged and he let you back only for a moment before he forced you back down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You followed his motion, fast and deep, until the spit dripped down him and across your face. You clung to his thigh as you breathed with each retreat only to be smothered again. Your throat burned as your jaw ached as you kept your tongue firm to his length. The sloppy sucking mingled with his lusty moans and he held your head between both hands as he thrust from below.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stopped you suddenly. Your head spun as he lifted you off of him and sat up to kiss you messily. He pushed you over as he got to his knees. You fell back and bounced on the bed as he parted your legs, bending on over his as he moved to straddle the other. You laid at an angle as his hand slid up your stomach to your neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He squeezed lightly as he pulled aside the crotch of your suit and angled his dick against your cunt. You moaned as he filled you and pressed his thumb to your clit. He kept his hand at your throat as he held you down and jerked his hips sharply. He jolted your body with each decisive thrust as he watched your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You like sucking my dick, princess? Makes you so wet, huh?” he growled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grabbed his hand but he only gripped your throat more firmly. He bit down as he sped up, the mattress shaking beneath you with each tilt of his hips. He rammed into you hard and harder, your leg stretched up his torso as he kept astride your other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He teased and toyed with your clit as he fucked you. You choked out raspy moans as the coil wound tight inside of you and your muscles knotted around him. Your eyes rolled back as you slapped at his bicep and clawed deep into his flesh as you came. You squirmed in your orgasm and he sped up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled his hand from your throat to hold your leg to his body. He kept playing with your bud as you groped your chest senselessly and your voice rose unrestrained around you. His deep grunt punctuated each airy cry from your lips and the entire bed rocked beneath your bodies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s it, that’s it,” he snarled, “oh, princess, that’s it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sank deep and pulled his hips back in a series of cruel thrusts that made your hips throb painfully. Your walls squeezed him as you came again and you milked him as he spent himself inside of you. He slowed and stopped as he hung his head and the muscles in his chest and arms tautened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit,” he breathed and slipped out of you, flinching as his tip brushed against you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stayed as you were as he let your leg fall to the bed and he sat between your legs and pushed his hair away from his face. He sighed and shook out his arms as if to free himself of the tension.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re so good, princess,” he felt along your cunt and played with his cum as it seeped from you, “aren’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shamefully, you left the room in a new swimsuit. The former was stained from Peter’s punishment and after cleaning up, he forced you out with a fake smile. You emptied your margarita and ordered another with less reticence than before. Steve and Desiree had disappeared as Bucky humoured Halle’s flirting on one of the loungers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dinner was awkward enough as you weren’t foolish enough to think that no one noticed or heard your absence. You emptied three more glasses and Peter excused the two of you as he kept you from a fourth. You wobbled back to the room ahead of him and fell onto the bed without changing out of your shorts and shirt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re mad again?” you bubbled drunkenly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re drunk,” he said as removed his watch and unbuttoned his shirt, “I don’t like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t, ha?” you rolled onto your back, “that first night you had no problem feeling me up while I was--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Princess,” he snapped, “you can only blame the drink for so much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re an ass,” you slurred and turned your back to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He huffed and the light went out. You felt the mattress dip behind you as he lowered himself next to you. He was stiff and didn’t try to touch you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I should spank you for that,” he muttered, “but you’re so fucking lit you wouldn’t remember it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I feel good,” you murmured, “for once.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pinched you and the bed jostled as he rolled onto his side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go to sleep,” he ordered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t need to tell you twice as the alcohol weighted your eyelids and you were soon snoring carelessly into the pillow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>✨</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You woke with a start as your stomach churned. It was still late as you clamoured out of the bed and ran for the bathroom. You hugged the bowl as you retched into it. Your body revolted and the alcohol came up with your dinner. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shuddered as you caught your breath and flushed. You rinsed your mouth and steady yourself as you veins were thick from excess.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stumbled back into the bedroom. Peter was asleep. His even breath rasped up into the dark. It was a rare moment of peace unsettled only by the memory of the day. You recalled his reproach before you fell asleep, you knew that wouldn’t be the end of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You groaned and crept to the door and let yourself out quietly into the hall. You went to the kitchen, tiptoeing through the dark, and filled a glass with water. You sipped but a noise pricked your ears. You listened as you kept your lips on the rim and drank to ease the fire in your stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You followed the sound until it was too late to retreat. The whimpers and groans mixed and sent a tingle through you as you realised what was happening. You stopped in shock, frozen as you found Bucky and Halle in the immense front room. He had her bent over a round ottoman, her fingers curled at the seam as he rutted into her from behind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She squealed each thrust as her head hung over the other side of the cushion. “Slow down,” she wisped, “please, I told you-- ugh, I never done it like this be--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She cried out and bit into the cushion as he slapped her ass and fucked her harder, his other hand stretched between her shoulder blades. You took a step back and the movement caught his eye. He looked up and held your gaze as his face contorted into a sinister grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sped up as he reached to smother her wails and held your gaze. You gripped the glass tightly and trembled as you backed away from the doorway. You spun and raced back to your room and tripped through the door. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You crashed to the floor and the glass shattered as water splashed around you. Peter sat up with a snort and reached to flip on the lamp at the bedside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s going on?” he asked sleepily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just getting water,” you croaked as you sat back on your heels in the midst of the broken glass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit, did you cut yourself?” he asked as he saw you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no, I’m okay but-- stay there, you’ll get hurt. I’m close enough, I can… I’ll clean it up… I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stared at you and slowly nodded. The anger crinkled in his forehead and you stood carefully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, now we know not to drink like that, huh?” he girded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said, I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmhmm,” he leaned back against the headboard, “go on, princess, clean up your mess.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>